The Crimson Pages
by UltrraShaddow
Summary: Rouge believes Shadow to be a monster and she absolutely detests him...or does she? After avoiding him for so long, what will happen when they meet under odd circumstances?
1. Beige

**_UlTrRa SiK pRoDuCtIoNs pReSeNtZ: _**

**THe CRiSMoN PaGeS** By: UlTrAa ShAdDow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sega's characters….but I'd be a very happy guy if I did!

-PS: Does anyone own the Sonic Rush 2? Where Cream is first introduced? When I played that game I got the idea that she was a spunky, energetic tomboy. She rocked in that game, so I'm going with the characterization here. Don't worry, she's still sweet, but zesty at the same time…..…and I sound like I just described a poptart or something! XD

_"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel." _

**-THe CRiSMoN PaGeS **

**-**_Beige _

**-5:30 A.M.**- _Angel Island_

"Section one, check. Section two check and section three…check."

"Knuckles, where are you? If you don't hurry up, the sun will rise without you!"

_Born on Angel Island in the heavens… _

The guardian smirked. He was just finishing his daily checkup around Angel Island. It was a traditional he had started some years ago when his first intruders, a smart-mouthed hedgehog and a nearly baby fox, came to his floating paradise. Also, he used his maintenance check of the island as jogging time. It felt good to get in a nice, cool workout before the sun rose.

_The blood of my ancestors flows inside me… _

"Knuckles? Are you almost done?"

"Yeah! I'm almost there."

_My duty is to save the flower from evil deterioration… _

As he trekked through the multicolored jungle and passed through the flowering shrubs and beautiful streams, the guardian leapt over various tree roots and ducked branches. One branch, that was about chest-high, he soared over like a hurdle.

"Woo!"

"Knuckles!"

"Coming! Coming! Sheesh, she makes it seem like the end of the world is gonna happen now."

_Streaking lights, loud sounds, and instinct are the elements that keep me going. I am fighting my own mission, nothing's gonna, stand in my way, no!_

With a last detour, Knuckles muscled his way through a few shrubs and found himself no more than one hundred feet from the Master Emerald shrine. The tall towering structure was the last exotic piece on the floating extravaganza that composed Angel Island.

The great shrine, a relic of the past, stood out boldly against the dark horizon. After weathering all the centuries, the great shrine of the Master Emerald was a testament to the brilliance of the dying echidna clan. They had created something that would stand, even after they all had fallen.

It was a structure that their great descendents would gaze upon. Knuckles, a descendant of the great echidna clan started to slow to a halt. An idea suddenly found a way inside his head, a devious idea. He slowed from a jog to a walk, then even a light tip-toe. With a smirk he approached quietly.

---

"That foolish youth! I call him not once, not twice but three times and he still does not appear! See if I ever tell him anymore stories again!"

Tikal, the echidna princess of one of the last royal bloodlines was pacing back and forth. If her golden tiara and decorated dress didn't scream out her sovereignty, then her elegant, poised movements did. Even as she was strolling around, pacing around nervously as any commoner, her posture was still flawless.

"Oh enough of this," she huffed, "I'll go find that boy myself and when I do, I most assuredly will--_Eek_!"

Fingers frozen from the chill of the morning air ran up her lower back where her midriff top failed to swathe her small back. A boom of resounding laughter followed and she quickly spun to face the amused face of the guardian. Knuckles smiled back at her archly.

"That's not funny, Knuckles!!" she cried as she blushed hotly, fisted curled and brought up defensively, "You—you, you brute! You know how jumpy I am!!"

"I'm sorry!" He grinned back at her evilly; in fact, Tikal thought he didn't look sorry at all, "But I made it back in time for the sunset, yeah?"

"I suppose," she crossed her arms and looked away, "…I'll get you back for that one."

The monarch smiled then walked over to join Knuckles near the edge of the shrine. She sat down gingerly beside him on one of the large stone steps and waited to behold the natural beauty Earth brought daily; they were going to observe sunrise. Surreptitiously Tikal glanced at Knuckles then smiled slightly; it seemed that the sunrise could even make the fiercest of warriors meditative.

_I get this power to wipe out the havoc and anarchy ,this is my planet, gonna fight for my destiny._

**-10:30 A.M.**- _A Suburb in_ _Station Square_

"Cream, aren't you done yet honey?"

_Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet…_

"Nope!"

"Just let her be, Vanilla."

_There's nowhere to hide…_

Enjoying the lovely day together were Amy, Cream and a worried Vanilla. They were currently outside of the Rabbits' luxurious Victorian-style three-story house with Amy laid back at a table on the front porch and Cream was outside sparring in their large meadow.

_Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet…_

Sparing? Yes; Cream, age eleven, had suddenly taken a strong liking to fighting. She suddenly named Sonic as her hero and tried to emulate everything about him. She especially liked his playful, acrobatic fighting style.

So instead of playing with dolls and playing house, Cream loved to practice fighting. No one could understand the transformation in the girl. Nowadays she chose to wear her snowboarding outfit in place of her orange dress.

Actually, for her eleventh birthday all she asked for were a set of durable fighting gloves, in orange of course, and a sandbag to punch and kick. Her mother stepped outside of their house, glancing at her daughter wearily.

_Come on, settle our lives…_

Today was a lovely day and Cream had been inside punching and kicking her sandbag so when her mother suggested that she go outside and get some fresh air…Cream took the sandbag outside. Ah, kids these days.

"That's quite some daughter you got there, Vanilla," Amy beamed, polishing off the last drops of her nonalcoholic cherry daiquiri.

"I know," her mother wreathed her hands, "I've tried and I've tried to get her away from that thing but she refuses! I mean just name it: dolls, dresses, make up, oh how she refuses them all! Oh, what is wrong with my girl? You know, this is all Sonic's fault. Ever since news reports caught those fights of against those Black Arms monsters, all she's done is watched those tapes and tried to copy his fighting!"

Amy blinked, "Really?"

"Oh yes! And if I have to say, she's gotten pretty good at it too! What am I going to do with her? Well lunch is ready; at least she still likes to drink tea and milk with her lunch."  
Vanilla turned her attention to holler at her daughter, " Sugar-muffin! Lunch time!"

"Oh boy!" Cream gave the sandbag one last resounding thump then trampled over to her mother, The beige rabbit smiled at the sight of both her mother and her 'big sister'; just because she was becoming tomboyish didn't mean that she forgot her manners along the way, "Hi mom! Hi Amy. Boy am I thirsty."

_Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet…_

"I bet you are dearie! Oh look at you! You're sweating terribly." Vanilla pulled out a cloth and patted Cream's face, "All that harsh movement you've been doing, I'm surprised you haven't fainted! Truly, what am I going to do with you?"

"Mom I'm fine," Cream claimed as she tried to battle against her mother's grasp.

"Hey Cream, I was just on my way to see Sonic," Amy beamed, "Wanna come with?"

_I'll always be there for you…_

"Sonic-sensei!" Cream nodded her head eagerly; he was her biggest idol, she even called him 'sensei' and Sonic liked that, a lot, "Yeah! Maybe he'll show me some more of his moves! He's so strong and cool!"

Just to be sure everything was okay with her mother, Amy glanced at Vanilla with a look that said, 'Can-I-take-Cream-with-me?'. The older rabbit nodded her head, signaling her approval, "Be sure to take good care of my Sugar-muffin, okay Amy dearie?"

"Can do!" the pink hedgehog promised with a smile, she then turned to glance down at Cream, "Well, if we're going to catch my man, we better go now, 'cause he travels around at mach one! Now let's go."

_Sweet, sweet, you're so sweet…_

The sakura-pink hedgehog bent over and Cream hopped on Amy's back with little trouble. After waving to Vanilla one last time they both took off, on their way to start a new adventure. The sound of Cream's laughter tinkled in her ears, and Amy took off, beginning to pick up speed. The world was beginning to become a blur of bright colors and a jumble of loud noises. Cream blinked when she thought of something, "Hey, Amy?"

_In the best and worst times…_

"Yeah Cream-pie?"

"Just how do you know where to find Sonic-sensei? He could be anywhere." This caused the pink hedgehog to smile deviously, "Oh, you needn't worry about that, I _always_ know where my man is. The fates can't keep us separated!"

_You can be my sweetest honey for eternity!_

**-1:30 P.M.-**_The Mojave Desert _

"Next in line please."

_'No matter where you go.' _

"Thank you, next in line please."

_'I shall follow.' _

"Next in line please? Thank you. Have a nice day sir."

_'You cannot run where my feet can trek and you cannot hide where my eyes shall seek.' _

"Next in line?"

_'At whatever cost, I shall find you.' _

"…Next in line?"

_'I SHALL find you and when I do…' _

"HEY! Stop daydreamin' and come here!"

The pudgy clerk was stationed at the front of a coal-black locomotive. It was one of the last kinds of trains that still ran on coal and manual labor. The impatient clerk crossed his arms and glared at his customer. Some weirdo had the audacity to hide every inch of them self away under a cloak in one-hundred and ten degree weather!

The clerk wiped sweat from his brow and glared; just as he was about to kick the freak out of line, the head of the hooded figure turned to snap around and look at him. The person, securely hidden away under thick, cream-colored cloaks boarded the train with nothing more than a hand-made leather water bag. The figure reached under its robes and handed the clerk the ticket.

"Here," along with a curt, crisp answer, the ticket was nearly shoved in the clerk's face.

"…Thank you," he said warily, watching the stranger board.

The stranger, not caring at all for the other passengers pushed their way through the aisles until the final destination was reached. The seat was soon filled as the cloaked figure sat down. Anyone, stewardesses or by passers who interacted with the uncaring stranger were ignored.

As the locomotive began moving and the world began to pass by swiftly, the cloaked stranger reached into cream cloaks and pulled out a small, black and white photo. It was a rather nice photo of a beaming hedgehog who was winking and giving a 'victory' sign. After glancing at the photo a second longer, the stranger safely tucked the photo back into its origins and stared outside the window. Eyes glinted underneath the large hood, "Sonic…"

**-3:32 P.M.**_-Tails' Workshop _

"La da da, I wanna high fly…"

"You still singing' that stupid song, lil' bud?"

"...It's not stupid!"

"Yeah and I'm a pink llama named Jackson."

Typing away on the keypad of his laptop, the thirteen year-old Miles Prower was working on a science project due in three weeks. He was nearly done with designing his invention and would soon be bringing his idea to life. Tails smirked; soon the great marshmallow gun version 2.0 would be born!

A roar of laughter bellowed from the living room. Tails rolled his eyes; Sonic must have been watching his sitcoms again. Yes, in his downtime the blue wonder was a sitcom junkie; he especially loved the humor-filled ones.

Tails growled yet again as another obnoxious wave of laughter followed again, "Pwahahaha! Oh my GOODNESS! How do people come up with this stuff!?"

"Sonic, could you please tone it down a little bit? I'm trying to do some productive work."

"Dude, you just missed the greatness happening in TV! Jenny just totally split soup all over Jared! And then Jared threw a cake in her face! I think I'm about to wet myself over this!!" Just as Tails turned around to chuck the nearest object at his guffawing 'big bro' three loud bangs on the door stole his attention, "Tails! Open up!"

Only one person knocked on the door in that brusque manner; he blinked, raising both eyebrows, "Cream!"

Tails slid smoothly from his seat and marched to the door. He glanced at his reflection in the mirror, smoothed down his golden fur coat and opened the door. Both Amy and Cream were grinning up at him.

Over the past five years Tails had surpassed Amy in stature, something the pink hedgehog always held begrudgingly. Amy waved at him as Cream beamed at him with her arms akimbo, "Hey Amy, hey Cream."

"Hey big guy," Amy grinned at Tails' bashfulness; it never got old to tease him, "Where's that blue hunk you live with?"

"GUWHAHAHA!! _Holy crap, this is genius!!_"

Tails hiked a thumb behind himself, "Don't you hear him? He's in the living room watching another one of his stupid sitcoms."

Both Amy and Cream strolled past the taller boy. The pink hedgehog immediately made a beeline for Sonic as Cream took a seat at the dinning room table. She blinked then looked at his computer, "Ooh, whatcha got there, Tails?"

"It's a school project I'm working on for the science fair," he strode up next to her, "Do you think the judges will like it?"

Cream scrolled through the blueprints and notes, "Tails, when haven't the judges liked your experiments!? You always win first place! Last year I did a project on hamster intelligence and _you_ did a project on the different types of fuels the Tornado ran on. You're such a showoff."

Tails blushed at the unexpected compliment; he rubbed the back of his head absently, "W-well, I didn't mean to showoff. I mean, I didn't think the teachers and students would actually want me to _fly _the thing!"

"Okay," Cream was bored with his science mumbo-jumbo, "Wanna spar?"

He blanched at her wicked smile, "Er…why?"

"Because I'm bored. You're not---huh?" She blinked and turned to look at his computer and pointed at the monitor, "Hey Tails, this thingy is flashing red."

"What?" Tails stepped beside her, he narrowed his eyes slightly, "Hey Sonic! We have another distress signal."

From the other side of the room, loud crashing thuds resounded. Tails and Cream shared a weary glance at each other; just what in the heck was going on in there? What was the cause of those chaotic sounds coming from the next room over?

'_Sonic's probably overexcited_,' Tails thought to himself, _'…Again…_'

In a moment's notice Sonic and Amy both appeared before Tails; the blue champ looked ready and revving to go; he was the one making all that noise, running around and knocking stuff over in his excitement, "Allright! It's time for some action!"

"What about your sitcom?" Tails crossed his arms, "…And Jenny and Jared?"

"Bah, it's a commercial right now," he looked at Cream, "Ready to go, sidekick?"

Cream nodded her head vigorously, "Yeah! Let's get 'em!"

Sonic bent over and hoisted the little rabbit onto his back. With Cream in piggyback position, Sonic smiled, "Ready for launch, Creamster?"

Cream put her hand to her head and saluted, "Ready Sonic-sensei!"

Tails and Amy almost fell over at the goofy, yet overly dramatized heroic pose Sonic struck. He even lowered his voice as he pointed to the stars, "Team Sonic! Awaaaaaaaaaay!" With that, Sonic gave Tails and Amy the victory sign and dashed off. The gold fox looked at Amy and they both shared the same bewildered expression, "…"

"…"

"…"

"…So…uh, you ready to take the Tornado?"

"Yeppo!"

"Amy, didn't that disturb you a little bit?"

"Truthfully, yeah."

"Oh okay. I thought it was just me. The next time we go to the chilidog joint, we'll have to see what they're putting into those chilidogs of his."

**-3:32 P.M.**_- Downtown Station Square _

Three big, burly raccoon thieves were trekking down the street with large sacks of money slung over their shoulders. In one arm they held their loot and in the other they held their firearms. Machine guns complimented their robbery nicely. Any bystanders who saw them instantly moved aside.

Their getaway vehicle was waiting for them at the end of the block. The biggest raccoon, who was also the leader of the three raccoons, grinned; their car was just in sight and soon they'd be filthy rich. The scent of success was in the air. Just as they were no more than twenty yards away from the car, one of the three raccoons was suddenly tossed into the side of an old brick building. His other two comrades slowed down.

"Bruce?"

"No, try again."

_Rolling around at the speed of sound, got places to go, gotta follow my rainbow…_

Slowly ambling towards them and appearing out of the cloaks of shadows was a lone figure. The approaching figure with a confident smile was, "S-sonic the Hedgehog!?" The blue hero with the startling green eyes smiled, "The one and only."

They both turned their firearms at Sonic, the hero laughed cynically, "Are you _serious_?"

_Can't stick around, have to keep moving on, guess what lies ahead? Only one way to find out!_

"B-boss," the smaller of the two raccoons stammered, "W-we gotta get outta here! No one can stop Sonic!"

Even though he himself was about three times taller than the blue wonder, he split; he turned and hightailed it out of there. The last of the henchman ran until a small rabbit leapt in front of him. Before he could slow down completely, the rabbit slammed a small fist into his stomach.

_Must keep on moving ahead, no time for guessing, follow my plan instead…._

"Why you little brat!" He wheezed; surprisingly the little girl was a whole lot stronger than she appeared to be. She managed to knock the wind out of him! Someone must have taught that little sprat a thing or two about striking. Little did the bandit know, the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog had taught her personally.

The overgrown thug swung at her terribly and Cream used that vulnerability to her advantage. She timed her attack perfectly to knee him in the chin. A thin trail of slobber flew in the air and the big brute fell to the floor limply.

As Cream dusted her hands off, the leader of the posse turned to look at Sonic; the blue hedgehog smiled back at him charmingly, "Ready to give up now? The odds _were_ in your favor in the beginning. Just think of what we'll do to you now."

The last of the raccoons smirked, "So this is the great Sonic, huh? Having little girls fighting your battles? Truly, I would have expected more from you. If anything, I'm more frightened by your little friend back there."

Sonic's smile didn't waver for a second, "Sure, whatever." Cream, who had her hands on her hips in imitation of Sonic, frowned, "Do you give up or what, mister bad man!?"

The raccoon smirked at Cream, "And return all this money and face jail? I don't think so, pumpkin."

_Trusting in what you can't see…_

Without warning, he turned and faced his machine gun at the little rabbit in his path. Before he could receive a clear shot at the girl, Sonic raced behind him and neatly struck him with a blow to the back of the head, "Aiming weapons at cute little girls? Now that's not polite. I think she has something to say about that."

Pain clouded the raccoon's vision, but he spat out his last words as he saw Cream charging furiously at him, "_Damn you Sonic and your bratty friend!_ You both can go to he--"

Before he could finish, with a furious cry, Cream kneed him right under his chin. The villain fell over backwards as Cream set her feet upon the ground. She glared, "Mom says it's not okay to use those filthy words." Sonic placed a hand on her head and she smiled up at him, "That's right kiddo. Man, you're getting' pretty good Creamster. Soon I may not have to fight at all."

"Really!?" Cream asked excitedly with a small blush present, "You think I'm that good?"

"You're definitely gettin' up there," then he beamed and lost his older, mature mentor voice for that of a stoked fan boy, "Dude, you're vicious! You _totally_ wiped him good with that last move."

"_You_ taught me that!"

"You bet I did."

"Sonic, Cream? Are you guys all right?"

_Take my lead, I'll set you free…_

Appearing in the passenger seat of the tornado, Amy hoped out as soon as the vehicle was a few feet from the ground. Along with the appearance of the tornado, a squadron of police officers appeared. Tails landed the aircraft and raised his goggles to the top of his head; it looked as if Sonic and Cream cleaned house again.

"We're fine Ames," Sonic smiled at the smaller hedgehog then looked to the approaching police. Three officers approached as the others arrested the criminals, "Fine job as always, hero boy."

"Thanks," Sonic smiled, "But most of the fighting was done by my partner in crime here, Cream." With a slight chuckle, the officer bent over slightly to look Cream in her eyes, "Hello there, little girl. You know, with all this praise Sonic gives you, you must be a wonder yourself."

_Follow me, set me free…_

"You must be strong to fight those guys so young," another nearby officer commented with a big smile, "And brave too! You're quite the girl, you know that, pumpkin?"

"I'm kinda strong," Cream agreed pleasurably, "Sonic-sensei is my teacher and my idol!"

"She's absolutely adorable," a female officer beamed, "Who could imagine the valiant Sonic pairing up with such a charming little thing? What a cute duo!"

"Yup!" Cream smiled, "Sonic's my mentor! He's fast, strong, smart and awesomely good-looking." The officers and Amy burst out laughing as Sonic blushed slightly. He rubbed his nose with a slight smugness, "Well, who am _I _to deny such claims?"

_Trust me and we will escape from the city…_

"Thank you so much for your help Sonic," then the officer smiled and gazed at the little girl, "And you too Cream. The mayor told us to relay a message to you." Tails arched an eyebrow, "And what's that?"

"He told us to tell you guys that in gratitude of helping protect his city yet again that he personally wants to treat you to a night at the Casa de Rojo."

_I'll make it through, follow me…_

Amy squealed as bright stars grew in her eyes, "Seriously!? Omigosh! That place is like, a five-star restaurant and rumored to be one of the finest in Station Square!"

"I believe those rumors are true, miss," the officer smiled.

"This is awesome," Tails smiled.

_Follow me, set me free, trust me and we will escape from the city._

"I'm so hungry," Cream smiled, "Fighting bad guys does make you really hungry."

"Sounds good mister officer," Sonic smiled, "But just let the mayor know that while we accept his gift, we also have to apologize as well."

The three officers exchanged glances, "Apologize? What for?"

"Because when Sonic the Hedgehog goes out to eat. I _freakin' _go to town! A true hero never leaves food on his plate! Or a fork untouched, or an appetizer unscathed!" Sonic wrapped one arm around Tails and the other around Amy; he didn't realize that she looked as if she was going to faint, "We, Team Sonic, all believe in that great philosophy!"

_Follow me! _

**-2:17 A.M.**_-The Station Square suites _

"Finally, its time for me to relax in these nice, purple satin sheets…"

Sighing deeply, Rouge allowed herself to plummet almost lifelessly into her mauve, satin sheets. Today had been a freakin' long day for the huntress; eight hours of working at a small café, six hours managing and refurbishing Club Rouge then to take a break from it all, she completed some menial thief escapades.

Then, to finish off her day, she made another round at club Rouge, this time making a guest appearance and mingling with her customers. Then she finished with a blind date. Recently, going on these blind dates have become like an odd fetish to her; she couldn't understand quite why she felt as if she had to go on these things but if she didn't, the huntress would feel guilty. Why guilty? Not even she knew the answer to that question. But another trend she noticed was that after the date, she ended up hating the guy.

She has yet to find one guy she would accompany on a second date. But as of right now, it was 2:17 in the morning and Rouge was dead exhausted. No one would stop her from getting this well-deserved sleep, not even Mister Right himself. Besides, in give or take a few hours, she would be up, ready to reboot the entire cycle again: work at the café, go to the club, quest, date and sleep.

Although she was a bat, Rouge definitely preferred day to night; she'd never admit that to anyone though. But it was warmer and sunnier in the bright blue sky, and who in their right mind took shopping-sprees at the dead of night anyway?

**-2:17 A.M.-**_The Station Square Streets _

Night was the time that many rested, preparing for the light of day but this was not so for him. Night was his playground, when he operated to his maximum capacity. Daytime was far too bright for him and besides, in broad daylight he stood out like a sore thumb. The ebony depths of nightfall cloaked him perfectly for his line of business.

Mercenary.

_Everybody tries to be straight, but things are still unchanged..._

Standing on one of the tallest skyscrapers was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog. Surprised? As usual he had his arms crossed and an unfriendly scowl set to his face. It was the only façade a battle-hardened warrior knew; what good were smiles when you had to kill? And laughter was only good for condescending uses.

Aside from his air, flame-powered footwear; the only other accessories Shadow equipped himself with were his two golden bracelets; and those things would stay on his body _'til death do us part, _and a matching digital watch. Speaking of which, Shadow flashed a glance at his wrist; 2:17 AM. According to his lead, his target would be arriving any second now.

_It's useless to resist, their effort will be wasted._

Someone he would have to squeeze information out of. This client, his incredibly _wealthy _client wanted him to scare a chubby blue hedgehog out of his wits. Shadow had learned that they were business rivals, so here Shadow stands; ready to scare the living daylights out of a stranger. Well, if it was going to keep the lights and electricity working his is apartment, then so be it.

Just as Shadow checked his watch a second time, a blue, pudgy hedgehog appeared. If Shadow had been in a better mood that tonight, he would have smirked but tonight he had to scare the living daylights out of this guy. Or else.

_Head straight for your goal by any means…_

Shadow felt his nerves being to become numb and he unlocked his arms and set them at his side; he was just building up more fortitude before he attacked an innocent, plump old-timer. Why? Because his employer said so. Shadow's deep red eyes trailed his prey's movements closely.

_Head straight for your goal by any means…_

The aging blue hedgehog bid an associate farewell and turned on his way. The second Shadow began to follow him, was the moment any type of regret wiped from his face. He was a solider, a skilled warrior. Those with his occupation did not allow such petty emotions to rule them.

_Head straight for your goal by any means…_

The old man turned and was greeted by Shadow's unfriendly façade, "…Is there a problem young man? Oh dear, it's quite late isn't it? Your parents must be worried! If we hurry, we'll be able to get out of this terrible weather after all."

_Head straight for your goal by any means…_

"We need to talk old-timer," his voice was stone.

And with that said, Shadow began to enclose upon his position ominously. The old man took a step backwards as the hedgehog with the dark, blood-red eyes approached. Despite the dark, insidious presence the young hedgehog seemed to have, the old man was worried about him. What teenage kid should be out this late? "Y-young man? What's the matter?"

But Shadow seemed to tune him out completely. Suddenly the old blue hedgehog trembled; there was something just disturbing about this youth. The old timer finally took the time to look Shadow over; the boy had midnight-black fur and camouflaged into the night predatorily, his face was cruel, as if he was unfeeling and lastly were his eyes.

_There is a window with the view you have never seen…_

The crimson-streaked hedgehog's eyes were an unnerving shade of burgundy; deep and rich like the color of blood. The old timer gulped; what was going on here? This boy was no older than any of his sons at home, but yet there was something disturbingly dark about this kid.

To showcase the old man's powerlessness, Shadow took his left arm and easily slammed in straight through concreted building. The old echidna quaked in fear; that kid had a monstrous strength to send one of his fists through a stone building!

Shadow watched despondently as the hedgehog backed away from him, "W-what are you!?"

"…You're going to listen and listen well." Crimson eyes flickered before Shadow disappeared then materialized right before the old man. The old hedgehog gasped; baffled at the alarming speed the young hedgehog appeared before his eyes.

How did he do that? The plump hedgehog was now cowering and trembling as Shadow had cornered him. Finally emotion was triggered as a malicious smile grew as Shadow popped his knuckles in place.

"Now then, where to begin?"

_Get there, no matter how long it takes…_

**-9:35 A.M.-**_A building in Station Square _

Rouge sighed as she tapped her fingers against the porcelain desk aimlessly; although her face held no signs of it, she was fretfully nervous. Before her was an old echidna who would either decline her loan for a nice heap of money or accept and set Club Rouge on the maps for good. Rouge had dressed to impress this day in a modest rose-colored pantsuit.

_Tap the rhythm against the floor… _

Her matching gel-stilettos caught the office's light as she jiggled her leg anxiously. She tossed her hair back; Rouge had let it grow out over the years and it was nearly all the way down her back.

_To look for another door..._

Beside her was a gray wolf, dressed not too badly himself. He too was after that same hefty sum of money. With it, he would open a new night club, one that would put Club Rouge to shame. And if and when he got the money, if Rouge lost her club, he wouldn't mind giving her a job at his place. The white bat was fairly nice to look at.

"If you pull out now Rouge, I'll give you five bucks."

"The bus ride here was five bucks."

"Ten grand?"

"No."

"How about twenty?"

"I'd pay twenty just to get you to shut up."

"Thirty?" Rouge sighed, "Quit wasting my time. Club Rouge needs at least fifty to add a third floor."

"Look, you don't need this," the gray wolf smiled, "Come work in my club and you can make twice as much as you do." To Rouge's great relief, an old crinkled gray bat hobbled into the room. Rouge helped ease him into his seat as Gray the Wolf sat in his chair looking impatient.

"Rouge, Gray, how are you two?"

_I am slipping, to the mystery of the night…_

"Fine," they both answered in unison then turned to cut each other dirty looks. "So you both want loans for your businesses. I reviewed both of your requests and portfolios. Rouge you want to use the loan money to build a new story upon the club, is that so sweetheart?"

"Yes," Rouge smiled, "I think the customers would love to have a new outlook out over the ocean. Don't you think? And we could expand the bar a little as well. The dance floor wouldn't have to be so crowded any longer."

"A little sweat won't kill anyone," Gray murmured, but Rouge ignored him.

"And Gray, you wish to add on to your club as well?"

"Strip club, sir" Gray smiled, "We need more room for the dancers. And look, I've offered Rouge a job there, she can work there!"

"You must be cr--"

"Calm yourself my dear," the older bat replied firmly. Rouge paused and settled for crossing her arms. With her current scowl she could burn a hole through the floor. The old bat looked from Rouge to Gray then back at the large stacks of papers in his hands. With a sigh he knew it was time to make a decision.

_I know there is an easier way, but it is my choice anyway, don't let me waste my time in futile thinking any more..._

---

"Do you think he's going to get the loan?"

"Of course."

"Maybe with all his money, the boss will make us all sandwiches!!"

Three wolves: one white, black and brown were waiting at the lobby of the first floor. Their boss was Gray, the wolf who was going against Rouge for the loan. They had been waiting three long hours and hoped that by now the process would be nearly done.

The white wolf sighed, "By the time they finish, I'll have another white hair."

The black wolf ogled at him incredulously, "…Shut up."

"YEEEEEEEES!!"

All the wolves glanced up, the white one smirked, "Uh oh."

"Wow," the brown wolf smiled, "Boss can really make his voice sound really girlie."

"That's because it wasn't him you nimrod," the black wolf hissed.

The lights from the elevator glowed and with a resounding_ ping_, the door slid open. Out stepped Rouge looking like the queen of the world. Her smile was large, her eyes were twinkling and she had a nice little strut going.

_Fated not to be tamed…_

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Yes! Who's your mama?!" she screamed out to no one. "Jennifer the Wolf," the brown lupine answered, merely to get swatted on the back of his head.

As Rouge strolled through the lobby she smiled generously, waving and smiling at anyone who paid her the least bit of attention; this was it. With that new grant of money, she'd be able to make club Rouge bigger and better than before. Surely after this, Club Rouge would be on the map as the most hippest joint to be!

_Watch me, I never will lean upon you..._

Before she headed to the door, Rouge caught sight of the pack of wolves. Three of her rivals' wolf buddies were standing near the door. The white wolf instantly stepped in front of her. When she tried to move one way, so did he and when she tried to move the other, he did as well. He mirrored her movements very well. Rouge frowned and ceased the struggle, "Can I help you?!"

"Ah, congratulations my fair lady," the white wolf bowed, "As the beauteous Aphrodite is celebrated for her beauty so too is the illustrious and fair Rouge." Rouge glanced to the side and blinked back at him, "Er, thanks. Now could you move?"

"Ah," the white wolf raised an index finger, "But does one hide their eyes from the sun? Or refuse to gaze up at the profoundness of the moon? That is what I shall suffer if I can't see you, my loveliness."

"So get out of my way then and _watch _me leave," she hissed.

"But why on Earth would I--oof!" Rouge decked the white wolf with a punch to the stomach and sent him to the floor. The black wolf moved out of her way easily and she smiled; it looked like somebody got the picture. She blinked as the brown wolf jumped in her way.

"Ooh, ooh!" he cried, "Me next! Me next!" With a sweat-drop, Rouge merely shoved him into the wall as she strolled out the door. She shook her head and waited near the curb for a cab, "…What a weirdo…"

Once outside Rouge glanced at the busy, bustling city. Everyone, like usual, was in a hurry to get through their day. But today, Rouge didn't care, because,_'I'm finally getting the loan! I'm finally getting the loan!' _

Rouge couldn't help but laugh and finally exclaim, "I'm finally getting the loan!" Even though the huntress stood right in the middle of a walkway, she didn't care. Yeah, some passerbys called her names, and muttered ill about her, but today she didn't care.

The huntress looked to the bright blue sky and smiled as the wind whipped her pallid curls playfully; today would be the beginning of change! Club Rouge was going to finally get its well needed upgrades.

_I can go, by myself…_

Today would be the day she would live her dreams!

…And today would be the day her world collided with a certain, familar red and black hedgehog…

_Fly in the Freedom!_

-To be Continued!


	2. Black

_**UlTrRa SiK pRoDuCtIoNs pReSeNtZ: **_

**THe CRiSMoN PaGeS** By: UlTrAa ShAdDow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sega's characters….but I'd be a very happy guy if I did!

-PS: Rouge kicks ass. Always remember that, and so does Cream…in this fic at least.

"_You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel."_

**-THe CRiSMoN PaGeS**

**-Black**

"Ms. Dawson, your delivery is here."

An old, cutesy plump old vixen came to the door. She looked as if she could have passed as anyone's grandmother. The vixen wore spectacles that made her eyes look far too beady and round and a long lace shawl. Ms. Dawson readjusted her glasses to squint at the newcomer; even with her strong prescriptions she was terribly blind.

"Why is that you Shearson dearie?"

"Shadow."

"Shalom?" The black hedgehog in question stiffened for a second, then grimaced as he acquiesced, "Yes, it's me. I've delivered your order."

'Shalom' believe it or not, was none other than the ultimate life form himself. Somehow Shadow had been reduced to nothing more than a delivery boy, and a pretty darn fast one, for a pastry shop right outside his home.

After the fight against the Black Arms five years ago, there wasn't a single organization that didn't recognize the black and red antihero. And because of his infamous reputation, no one dared to higher him and after the businesses refused to higher him, in fear of their lives, they sent him baskets of goods.

The ultimate life form frowned as he waited for the old woman to shuffle around in her purse for the one dollar and fifty cents she owed him. She looked up at him and smiled, she reached up to touch his face, "It's so good to see you again dearie."

"Yeah," Shadow wasn't ready to begin a conversation and on top of that he avoided her lurking grasp.

"Perhaps sometime you'd like to come over and have some tea and cookies, young man."

"Maybe."

"Or perhaps you'd like to meet my granddaughter, she's a pretty one you know!" Shadow rolled his eyes blatantly; her granddaughter was _nowhere_ near cute. If he had to choose a date between her and an ornery hippo that smelled like trash, he'd take the foul-smelling hippopotamus gladly.

"That's nice."

"Well young man, keep working hard. Seeing young people doing productive stuff makes me believe there is hope for our future," she smiled at Shadow's frowning face, "See you next Tuesday, Shane."

"Shadow."

"Sampson."

The door slammed shut and Shadow began to head away on another, high-speed delivery. He was _way_ too good for this job. Shadow cursed; he was glad no one knew he had this job, then life would suck even worse than it did now.

---

Team Sonic consisted of four members: In reverse chronological order there was Cream, Tails, Amy and then Sonic. The youngest member of the team, Cream, loved the color orange, tea with milk, surprises, and fighting. It was such a fun way to fill the time. Also being apart of Team Sonic enabled her to constantly be alongside her friends.

Next was Miles Prower, the technical genius. His IQ was limitless, just like his patience and kindness. Although he himself never battled in fights, he was the invisible guiding hand to the team. Before everyone made their moves, they first consulted with him, the mastermind.

Amy Rose, the most cheerful member was the heart of the team. She was always optimistic, giving, and looking at everything in rose-colored glasses. Even after five years she was still Sonic's number one fan.

Then there was the big blue guy himself. His name said all someone needed to know about him; he was a supersonic hedgehog who made fast tracks, tons of jokes, and just loved life in general. Sure he was a glory hog, a hothead, and sometimes just clueless, but it was all apart of the package that made him Sonic.

Would it also hurt to mention that Sonic was voted 2008's hottest bachelor? That's right, there on the magazine cover was the blue guy himself posing with his famous grin and a wink. Rumor has it that it was the most sold out issue of 'Station Square Flare!' magazine. Today Team Sonic were called up on an investigation. Currently they were called down to the town's mayor's office. The second the four-man team entered, they knew it was all bad.

"Wow," Amy blinked, "Someone really did a number on this place."

The pink hedgehog was in the mayor's office, the same man who had treated them to dinner the previous night. His office was completely wrecked; furniture was strewn and overturned, gaping holes were in multiple walls, and even the pictures at the mayor's desk had been smashed in. Accompanying her where Sonic, Tails, and his dubbed sidekick, Cream. Team Sonic was at work again.

The police had asked the squadron of heroes to take a look at the crime scene. The mayor himself was in perfect health; in fact he hadn't been touched once. Just what had went on in here? Amy tapped her hammer against her leg unconsciously, "Who would do this to the mayor? He's such a nice man!"

"Tables smashed into pieces, freakin' big-ass holes in the wall," Sonic gestured to a hole that was nearly his height, "Just what went on here last night?!"

"The mayor seemed really scared when we talked to him," Cream looked sad.

"He was pretty shaken up," Amy commented, watching Sonic as he studied a mutilated marble desk, "He wouldn't even speak to Sonic and those two are like…best friends!"

"Doesn't the mayor's son have a crush on one of your cousins or something?" Tails asked to himself.

"He did," Sonic replied with no inflection in his voice, "And then I kicked his ass."

Frowning, the blue hero squatted to his knees. Even in the clutter of the destroyed office, Sonic caught something of interest. His gloved hand picked up a smashed photo frame. In the family picture were a chubby blue hedgehog his wife and kids.

'_It looks as if someone purposely messed up this photo. So what was the point in doing so, huh? Hmm_…' Sonic narrowed his eyes as he reflected.

Sonic suddenly rose to his feet and spun to face Tails. As he did so, he flicked his wrist and flung the shattered photo at the golden fox, "Catch."

Tails barely managed to get his wits together and caught the object. His blue eyes began to meticulously scan the photograph. As Sonic watched his lil' bro analyze the picture, he leaned against a nearby wall, "So, why would someone go out of their way and jack up the mayor's family photo?"

"What do you mean, Sonic-sensei?" Cream asked, blinking up at him curiously.

"If you look at that photo," Sonic's eyes glanced at the frame within Tails' hands, "Then you'll see that someone went the extra mile and smashed in that picture. It wasn't destroyed at the same time this room was."

Amy and Cream walked over to Tails to glance at the hard evidence. The young vulpine glanced up at Sonic looking impressed, "…Wow, what a perceptive analysis, Sonic. I'd have to say I agree with you."

The rosette hedgehog touched the faces in the picture, "…But why would someone do that?"

"Hmm, I think this has to do with the upcoming elections," Tails replied, still studying the picture, "I think someone hired a hand to scare the mayor out of running."

"That's terrible!" Amy cried as she curled her fists up and waved them around frantically, "Now we really have to find out who did this!"

As Amy and Tails engaged themselves in another conversation, Sonic went over to study the collateral damage. He glanced at the impressive dents and holes in the office, the broken furniture, and even the desk.

A low whistle escaped Sonic's mouth as he rubbed the large crater in the desk. Just what kind of instrument did the predator have to make this kind of mark in a marble desk? Even a few of the steel enforced beams where busted. One day, Sonic would have to remember to test out whether or not Knuckles himself could smash through reinforced steel.

"Hey Amy," Sonic suddenly was engaged in their conversation. His lean, cool blue figure approached casually. Semi interested now, Amy blinked. "Eh?"

"Can I borrow your hammer for a sec?"

Amy walked over to Sonic and handed him her prized crimson and gold hammer. Sonic weighed the weapon in his hand; it was slightly heavy but that was even more impressive as Amy was able to wield it, albeit with a doubled-handed grip. Sonic glanced back at Tails, who was staring at him rather curiously, "Say Tails?"

"Yeah?"

"How strong would you say this weapon is?"

Tails shrugged, "Well, offhandedly I'd have to say really strong. I don't know its exact megaton count or what not. But why?"

"Strong enough to break stone?"

"I think so."

Sonic nodded at Tails' last statement and without warning, turned and bashed the marble table for what it was worth. With his actions he made everyone in the room jump, Amy even squeaked. Once he regained his sense a bit, Tails stepped forward to shoot a glare at his 'big bro', "Sonic? What the heck!?"

"Look," he replied calmly, pointing to the table, "Even this powerful hammer couldn't crack this marble, let alone put a dent in this desk." The golden fox's eyes widened as realization hit him and Amy gulped slightly, "So…whoever did this to the mayor…what did they use that had enough power to break that desk?"

"Maybe they carried different weapons?" Cream asked.

"Highly unlikely," Tails replied. Amy snapped her fingers, "They used a jackhammer!"

Sonic laughed slightly, "So what? Can you _really_ see someone using a jackhammer to intimidate someone? Ooh! I'm going to terrorize you mayor, with my scary…jackhammer! Not a chance." The pink hedgehog puffed her cheeks angrily at the insult as her fists clenched tightly, "It's possible…"

"Maybe a machine did this," Tails said, "One of Eggman's robots."

Sonic groaned, "I certainly hope not, do you think he built _another _E-100 series? If he did, I'm sending him to a fat camp."

"Sonic!" Amy cried with disbelief.

"What!? Jail's _obviously _not punishment enough. That's the only thing that's going to get him to change his ways," Sonic nodded his head and pointed at them, "Food is the key to Eggman's undoing! To his frickin' undoing!!"

"It's just a suggestion, we don't even know if Eggman is involved in this," Tails replied hastily as Cream walked to his side. "Well, one thing's for certain. We are dealing with some freaks of nature here," Sonic acquiesced, "Something or someone unnormal."

"_Ab_normal," Tails corrected gently but Sonic turned to glare at him, "Can't you lay off me for one second? I made a huge important discovery!"

"For once," Amy grunted. The blue guy spun around and raised an eyebrow with mild irritation on his face. "Hey, if we listened to your idea, we'd be looking for a guy carrying around a jackhammer," Sonic said through clenched teeth.

"Ooh!" Amy clutched the ends of her dress in anger, "Well you're a blue…a blue weasel!"

"WEASEL!?" somehow Sonic took this offense to heart, "Well you're a pink………..iguana!"

"Weasel!"

"Iguana!"

"Weasel!"

"Iguana!"

As Sonic and Amy were quarreling, now in each other's faces roaring, Tails continued to study the damage. Cream went in the middle of them trying to break up their shouting match, but it just wasn't happening. Tails frowned as he glanced at the snapped table, '_The only thing that could make sense is Eggman, but is he really behind all this?'_

_---_

It was just starting out as another night in club Rouge. The attractive hostess herself was known to come every now and then and mingle with the customers. Rouge wasn't above dancing, playing, or even chatting it up in her own club.

So tonight was one of those few occasions Rouge graced the club, usually she was too busy handling financial dilemmas. However now, with the huge loan she was going to get, she could kiss her troubles good bye!

The glimmering lights were sparkling in the darkness as the loud, hip music was blaring. The bar was full and being attended to as customers lined up for their popular drinks. They watched with awe as the cute bartender was skillfully performing for them, flipping and twisting bottles within the air fluidly. The dance floor was packed as the dancing mob was swaying to the hypnotic tunes.

A chatting crowd of customers began to part at the appearance of a guest. As the newcomer approached, a couple of wolf-whistles sounded. There, parting the crowd easily was none other than Rouge the bat.

She was stunning in a figure-hugging black dress and matching pumps. The gorgeous hostess smiled as she spoke to her crowd, "Hey everybody, are ya having a good time?"

A loud, resounding cheer answered the club manager as a multitude of voices were raised. Rouge laughed as she continued her way through the crowd, "Well, try not to have too much fun, ya hear?"

And with that Rouge went to mingle with a batch of her customers at the bar. The bar always had something interesting going on there. Rouge slipped up to the bar and ordered a drink that was the club's equivalent of a strawberry slushie.

She smiled at the bartender, a teal hedgehog girl named Mare, as she received her drink; Rouge knew all her employees by name. The white bat sighed happily, just deciding to bask in the glow; soon this club would be renovated, and things would only go up from there!

---

"And remember, stick to the plan, and everything shall end up how it's supposed to be."

A second voice, suave in content, "Heh, that little bat will get what she deserves, I can't wait to see the look on her face."

A third, "So when do we start? Now? Now? Now? Now!?Now? How about now? Or maybe now? Now? Now? Now, now, now!?"

"Would you shut up!? Damn, you're driving me crazy!"

The third voice sounded again, "Whee! Let's go! Come on! Please can we do it now!?"

The first and most authoritative voice heard the beeping of his watching going off. Now it was game time, "Now we're good to go."

---

"Hey Hostess lady!"

"Huh?" Rouge spun around to see a couple of girl club-hoppers approaching her.

"Yo Rouge, there's trouble in the back. A few guys are harassing a couple of my friends," the echidna girl hiked a thumb behind herself, "Can you handle that?"

Rouge nodded her head and narrowed her eyes, "Oh yeah, just lead the way."

Another well-known fact was that the hostess of club Rouge herself was well versed in combat, especially kick-boxing. Rouge didn't hire, or need security because any and every tousle that came up, she was able to take care of herself. Despite her 'easy-on-the-eyes' appearance and her pleasing figure, Rouge was a lethal martial artist.

Rouge' aqua eyes fixed on the situation before her. It looked like the usual: a couple of drunks hitting on a bunch of pretty girls. There looked to be one guy who was doing most of the trouble making. The girls looked at Rouge with relief, "Rouge! Thank goodness you're here! Please help us! This guy just won't leave us alone!"

The bat went into hunter mode: eyes narrowed, senses sharpened and lasers on stun, "Okay big guy, I'll give you one chance, leave these girls alone for good, or I'll throw you out myself. I tolerate nothing of this sort in my house."

The drunk now started to stumble toward Rouge, "B-but, I, I only wanted to t-talk and---"

The guy tripped over his own feet and barely caught himself by holding onto Rouge. The white bat rolled her eyes irritably; geesh, sometimes she wondered why people were so prone to make fools of themselves. This guy right here, she was sure was drunk off his life!

"Okay, easy there," Rouge sighed, "Remember how to walk."

The drunk continued to grumble on and on about some useless story, or something, but as the second passed Rouge grew more annoyed with this guy. A) he was kinda big and he was hanging all over her, B) he was way too inebriated to even know what was going on and C.) he was kinda big and he was hanging all over her and he was way too inebriated to even know what was going on.

"Okay big guy, let go of me, you're starting to wrinkle my dress," Rouge growled.

When the guy put his nose in the crook of her neck and smelt her, that's when Rouge's patience drained completely. The war scowl feel into place and her hand instantly went to his arm, "Okay, that's it buddy, now I'm kickin' your as—"

The wolf chuckled as she slowly pulled away from her. Rouge's eyes widened just the slightest bit at the sight of the white wolf. Hey, he was the guy she had punched a day ago! When she received the loan for Club Rouge. For some reason Rouge got the idea that he wasn't every drunk at all.

"Why hello my sweet, fiery Rouge," the wolf purred, "It would be a shame if I did not mention how gorgeous you look tonight. Your radiance makes even the great sun itself green with envy."

For some reason, warning klaxons where ringing in her head; the part of her that was a treasure hunter was warning her about this guy, but the business mogul-side was telling her to watch it all play out; she followed the business side, "…Er, thanks. But is there any reason why you're really here?"

The white wolf's smile showcased long incisors, "Why, can't a gentleman court a fair and beauteous lady?"

"No, now take your overgrown mits offa me before I break your face against that counter behind you," Rouge was dead serious about that one.

The wolf chuckled, "Ouch, why that makes me think you don't want me, my feisty beauty. Fine, I shall vanquish my hold upon your fair, voluptuous frame."

The snow-furred wolf slowly stepped away from her, but didn't release the hold on her hand, if anything his grip grew tighter. His large hand was starting to painfully grate the delicate bones in her hand.

Rouge hissed as she glared back up at him; this wasn't good, as much as she would love to beat him up and down the halls of her club, it just never looked good to fight; it gave bad publicity.

"Ah, my Fiesty beauty, there is one thing I'm supposed to tell you. It was something my boss wanted me to tell you. But just what was it exactly?" the wolf glanced up as if in thought.

"Then spill," she hissed, her aqua eyes fading into a shade of deep emerald.

"Ah yes! He wanted me to give you his congratulations upon winning the grant for your club," the second the wolf released her hand, he leaned forward until he was whispering in her ear, "…And to say that your club shall no longer be standing within fifteen seconds."

"…WHAT!?" Rouge stumbled away from the leering wolf.

The second she distanced herself from the smiling wolf, a large explosion broke out. In pure shock, she watched as a conflagration of crimson and amber fire burst forth from a nearby pool table. Rouge gasped in horror; customers had been there! It was far too late to help them.

Then a ricochet of explosions followed, bright blares of red clouds and fire began to dance upon the scene of the club. Rouge watched wide-eyed in the midst of it all as pandemonium hit her tarnished, burning club. The second she turned to yell at the wolf, she realized he was gone.

People fled in roves toward the exit, trampling and shoving any and anyone out of their way. Rouge stood in silent horror as she watched all her hard work and dedication go up in waves of dancing, licking flames.

'_My club…all the sweat, blood and tears I put into this place…its as if I'm going up in smoke too…' _

Rouge snapped out of her trance as she heard a cry of pain. She glanced toward a table to see a girl trapped underneath a collapsed pillar. She screamed in pain as tears flowed from her eyes, "Someone, please help me!"

"Hold on!"

The huntress ran over toward the crying girl and bent down to assess the situation. It looked as if the girl's leg was crushed underneath the rubble. With her will and anger fuelling her, Rouge ripped the rumble off the girl until she was free. It took time and tons of effort, but it was worth it; she had saved a life.

The yellow hedgehog limped away, exclaiming her great thanks to the club hostess. Rouge watched lukewarmly as the girl went off and hugged a black and silver hedgehog, a guy she assumed was her boyfriend. They both fled toward the exit before giving Rouge bright smiles.

The second Rouge waved to them, a powerful, nearby explosion blared. Rouge shrieked as the heat, and the power of the blast made her vision white. Rouge covered her eyes, trying to withstand the powerful blast but soon found herself being carried away. She screamed as she felt the ground beneath her feet being swept away viciously.

"Aah!" Rouge felt herself tumble through the air helplessly. With all her might she tried to flap her wings but to no avail she couldn't stop her wayward spiral. Her spine finally found one of the walls and she smacked into the wall with a vicious thud and hit the floor limply.

The club owner found the searing pain slowly starting to ebb away as she blacked out. A sweeping panic launched her customers into chaos; everyone was running in different directions, trampling over anyone who fell in their path.

In the center of the chaos stood three figures. By normal standards they were far too calm and pleased in the middle of the chaos. The three, burly wolves were grinning, relishing the terror and pandemonium in the atmosphere of the club.

"Man, do I love the smell of fear."

"Let's just mess this place up."

"Okay, let's do it just how the boss prescribed."

The three henchmen went around breaking and smashing any and everything they desired to. Luckily for Rouge, she was safely hidden away behind a smashed turntable. After about five minutes of round robin smashing, one of the three henchmen sighed, "We better get out of here before the cops show up."

"Hey, where's the club owner?" One of the wolves asked; this one had black fur, "We're supposed to find that broad." The brown wolf, who was standing on a table, giggled erratically, "I heard she's really pretty."

"The gem of my eye," the white wolf smirked, "A beautiful rose…with terrible thorns."

The black wolf frowned, "She's extremely hot but she's such a hellcat. You know about that, don't you Narcissus? She slapped you!"

The brown wolf laughed and chanted, "Nar got slapped! Nar got slapped!"

The white wolf smiled, "Perhaps, but boss said we could do with her as we please if we find her. For that offence I'd personally probably smash her cute face through that turntable. Then that way I can tell the boss than we made sweet music together."

The three cronies laughed from the pun of the joke. After taking a last kick at one of the wobbling tables, one crony had an idea, "Let's torch this place. There's flames here and there, but I want a full blown firestorm."

"Fire?" the white wolf smiled, "What a marvelous idea. It'll teach that lady never to mess with us again. Or refute an invitation of mine again."

"Can we burn this place Rex? Huh? Huh!?" The brown wolf was jumping up and down on a pool table, "Please? It'll be fun!"

The white wolf, Narcissus smiled, "It's too bad we couldn't find that cute little number that ran this place. I would have liked to…get to know her better. But it is your call, Rex."

"A little savage, isn't it fellas?" the black wolf, Rex, smiled, "But I like it. One of you goons hand me a lighter."

---

As the ultimate delivery boy was hard at work, a gathering crowd caught his eye. He blinked at the sight of the congregated people then rolled his eyes; sometimes the general public was so stupid. They were probably gathering to watch someone getting mugged or something.

Yep, he had seen it happen right before his very eyes. While some girl hedgehog was in the process of getting mugged, a group of people had just congregated around her and watched the act happen. Shadow shook his head from the thought; if he was the girl he didn't know who he'd go after first: the robber or every chump in the crowd that had watched the mugging.

With a sigh, Shadow finally decided to join the crowd and see exactly what was going on. Curiosity had gotten the best of him. He looked to his left, right then used Chaos Control to appear at the back of the crowd.

And with his tall stature coming into play, he was able to see over of the heads of most of the bystanders. The place they were all staring at was submerged in flames. Shadow squinted at the melting sign; what did that say? ub ouge? What the heck was ub ouge?

Just as Shadow was beginning to turn away and resume his route, a side conversation caught his interest, " ---These three guys just came into the club and started destroying everything."

So the place was a club, huh? Club ouge. Why does that sound familiar? Shadow's eyes widened as realization hit him; Club Rouge! Holy cow, that was Club Rouge on fire! Shadow decided to hang around for a few seconds more before he went on his way.

"I heard they came for the owner."

Shadow blanched, still eavesdropping, "Dude, that hot bat chick?"

"Yeah, no one's seen her yet."

"Maybe she ran away."

"I don't know man, then why isn't she here with all of us?"

"Well, wherever she is its too bad that this happened to her. She's such a nice person. She went around the club and talked to each of us. And even when some of the guys made passes at her she turned them all down so politely." In a ray of green light, Shadow suddenly disappeared. The two spectators blinked, "Dude, was there like, someone just behind us?"

"I have no idea."

---

Shadow reappeared in the building and instantly covered his nose. The once flashy, beautiful club was being torched terribly. Thick wafts of black smoke filled the air. In the fiery setting, Shadow's dark fur was a dark shade of orange, as were his eyes.

"Rouge?" Shadow called out walking around and peering around through the burning debris. He scrambled around the burning club, searching every nook and cranny. And yet he couldn't find the girl he was looking for.

"Dammit," Shadow spat; those two guys had said they hadn't seen her outside, so there was a chance that she was still trapped in here. In pure frustration, he went and kicked the nearest object, a charred turntable.

It broke in half and once Shadow went to admire his handy work, his eyes widened. Lying beside the broken turntable was Rouge. Unconscious, she was splayed on the floor looking terribly helpless. She was lying on her back with her long hair strewn about and her face was titled to the side slightly. Even though she was unconscious her face looked sweetly distressed.

Had those three creeps done his to her? Had they hurt her and left her there to die in the midst of these flames? Shadow's anger began to build but he quickly leapt into action when a large chunk of the ceiling collapsed, nearly smashing into him. Shadow narrowed his eyes and scooped her up into his arms. And with a turn, both Shadow and Rouge disappeared in a green flare of light.

---

"No!" Rouge popped up out of bed looking around feverishly then she blinked realizing that she wasn't at her club or at home. Rouge clutched the comforter as concern began to set forth; if she wasn't at home, then who's bed was she in? Better yet, why was she in a stranger's bed? And why was the room pitch dark?

Rouge blanched as thousands of different possibilities floated through her head. Just as she made a move to escape, a deep strong voice halted her immediately, "I wouldn't leave if I was you. You're in no condition to go anywhere."

She quickly raised the covers and glared venomously at the sound of the voice, "Who in the hell are you!? You've got some nerve treating me like this. I swear I'll---"

A chuckle, "Calm down, batgirl. You're safe here." At the sound of the nickname, Rouge relaxed slightly; only her true friends had called her that. All anger washed away and she blinked, "Who are you?"

"Still fiery, huh?"

"Er…" Rouge blinked, swearing she heard the smile through the stranger's voice.

"Is that anyway to thank me for saving your life? Bombarding me with questions?" The voice sounded slightly amused as Rouge's face colored charmingly, "Just relax for awhile batgirl."

"But you still haven't told me who you are and I'd like to know. If you ran through my burning club to save me, then tell me your name," Rouge smiled, "And since you called me 'batgirl' then you must be a really good friend of mine."

"…Maybe."

"Tails?"

"No," the voice sounded amused.

"Yeah, you're right, Tails doesn't have that kind of baritone to his voice ," Rouge said to herself, "Sonic?"

"No."

She tapped a finger against her chin in thought, "Of course. Yet again, there's too much bass in your voice that his lacks…"Her eyes lit up, "Knuckles!? Is that you, you stupid echidna?"

Rouge beamed lightly; she could imagine the powerful guardian of the Master Emerald rushing through an ocean of fire to protect her. She swore as he rescued her, she could feel herself being carried away within the confinement of strong arms.

"No," at her last guess the voice sounded slightly darker; moodier.

"Why won't you tell me who you are? Or show me?"

"…Because it's for the best that I don't."

"Who are you?" Rouge groped in the darkness, trying to find anything; a lamp, a switch, maybe even the stranger himself. To her luck, beside her she found a desk and a lamp. Her fingers curled around the dangling switch.

"Ah ha!" With a large triumphant grin, Rouge pulled on the switch and a flare of light burst throughout the room. The black hedgehog standing before her had covered his eyes due to the sudden transition of dark to light. He stumbled backwards a bit and uncovered his eyes; red met blue.

The mirth from Rouge's face drained and was replaced with a dark scowl; he swore that he saw the color drain from her eyes as her irises changed from blue to black, "_Shadow_…"

With her best high-pitched roar, Rouge flung anything within an arm's distance at him. Shadow ducked, dodged and maneuvered his way out the room backwards. He closed the door just in time before an alarm clock hit him. Shadow sighed, "…Well, _that_ did not go quite as I planned…"

---

After that encounter, Shadow had decided to let Rouge rest for awhile, and she took advantage of that time. Although as she slept, her rest was still tormented as she relived the unwanted memories Shadow's appearance had brought back.

The white bat tossed and turned violently in her sleep as sweat caked her fair face; why? why couldn't Shadow just let her be? Even in her sleep he vexed her, holding some sort of evil magical spell upon her.

--

_Flames salivated over the buildings and landmarks lustfully as the sky was the color of a drop of blood. Agent Rouge the Bat sleuthed as she made her way through the buildings. Decked out in the customary black G.U.N. vest and matching black cargo pants, the huntress was on the prowl. _

_With a practiced stealth and grace that few had, Rouge slithered and darted in and out of the shadows easily. There had been a disturbance within Westopolis and G.U.N. had sent out their best today. Ha, no crap Sherlock! Of course there had been a 'disturbance'! It looked as if this city was frying under the flames of a fry pan!_

_Rouge slowed to a halt as her sensitive ears caught the telltale sounds of a scuffle ahead. She quickly darted forward and hid behind after building. The huntress slowly lowered her hand until it fingered the walk-talkie holstered to her leg. She quickly turned it off; a tweak of static giving away her position was another hindrance she wanted to avoid. _

_Judging from the sounds ahead, whatever was going on couldn't be more than one hundred feet away. Rouge cringed as she heard a bloodcurdling cry of a man up ahead. The pallid bat frowned, just wondering what kind a pain a person could be in to make such noise._

"_Agh…" she heard the first voice, the same one that had made such a terrible scream, "P-please…ha-ave me-ercy?"_

"_Mercy?" A cool, tenor replied._

_Rouge paused, feeling that she had known that voice from somewhere. No, it just couldn't be…He was above this…He wouldn't have anything to do with this whole fiasco…He was her friend…Her trusted ally….Maybe even someone she cared for deeply…It couldn't be him…He wasn't a monster…_

"_Did your kind show mercy…at the death of my best friend!? When you humans murdered Maria! An innocent little girl!?"_

_Spring blue eyes widened, as Rouge confirmed who it was. Her eyes grew dark; no! She wouldn't believe it! Any of it! He wasn't responsible for this! He wasn't a monster! He was a hero! He had a heart of gold and he would fight to defend those he loved!_

_Rouge whipped her head around to see the scene for herself, and of course afterwards she wished she hadn't. There stood the tall black and crimson hedgehog she knew. Although his back was to her, she could see that he was holding a bleeding, trembling G.U.N. officer by the scuff of his vest. _

_Batgirl had seen Shadow's anger and fury before, but the expression upon Shadow's face was the cruelest she had seen. Although Shadow was smiling, with the way his incisors glinted, it seemed more like he was sneering._

"_What, done talking so soon human?" the black and red hedgehog struck the human to the face with a vicious kick._

_It took everything Rouge had to not cry out. She watched as blood began to gush from the G.U.N. officer's nose. He whimpered as Shadow laughed. Rouge froze in horror as her eyes widened; Shadow had laughed! He had enjoyed inflicting pain!_

'…_No…this can't be true…' Rouge to herself in horror, 'This isn't happening…I wasn't called here to stop Shadow…THIS ISN'T TRUE!!'_

_The human cursed before his demeanor took a complete one-eighty, "Why…you…demon…you hellbent…freak…you'll never…get away with this…"_

"_Really?" Shadow smiled darkly, "And who can stop me!?"_

_Then the human said the thing that cost him his life, "…Heh…I bet when your friend was killed…that bitch screamed out in pain…and cried…I hope…she suffered…"_

_Rouge knew it was game over from the expression on Shadow's face. If possible his expression grew darker, and more venomous. Shadow didn't even allow anymore oxygen to enter the lungs of the human before he threw him to the ground and crushed his cranium in like an empty soda can._

_The albino bat quickly hid behind the building again, as nausea and fear consumed her. Rouge covered her mouth to do the best to prevent herself from heaving up her breakfast; did Shadow really just…kill someone? So cold-bloodedly? Was he the reason for the disturbance? Was he the one responsible for these flames, eating away the city?_

'_Shadow…what…what has happened to you? What has become of you? This isn't the Shadow I know…'_

_Rouge froze as she felt a presence appear right behind her. For some reason, Rouge didn't have to turn around to know who was standing right behind her. Within that hot second, her insides turned to mush, and all determination and strength evaporated from her, leaving her a shivering, trembling being. _

_Fear made her heart beat against her chest wildly and she even felt her previous nausea returning tenfold. Behind her, he stood no more than five feet from her._

"…_Rouge…"_

_--_

"No!!"

The white bat jumped up from her sleep. She quickly wiped the sweat off of her face as she tried to level her frantic breathing and her racing heart. She was trapped here, somewhere…with _Shadow_…How dare that stupid black hedgehog think he could come anywhere within twenty miles of her! He was a freak and could not be trusted as far as he could be thrown.

Ever since his bout with those ugly dark arms aliens, Shadow, in her opinion, had been a loose canon. He was power-hungry, vengeful and just ultimately unsafe to be around. Wherever he went, trouble was only a step behind.

After those years, Rouge had tried to avoid him indefatigably; she cut off seeing him completely, wherever she happened to see him anywhere in Station Square, she purposefully turned and went another direction and she even changed her cell phone user. Shadow wasn't ignorant or stupid; he knew she was avoiding him like the devil. And it was only bothersome because he truly…

A light wrap on the door signaled a new presence, blue eyes shot open, "Batgirl?"

"Go away," she deadpanned, "And it's Rouge to you."

With little hesitation the door opened. In came Shadow and Rouge backed away from him, hiking the covers nearly to her chest. She scowled at him as he approached her. "Don't come any closer to me," she growled, "I'm warning you."

But he did, Shadow only stopped until _he_ was good and ready to. Rouge was glaring at him balefully. Shadow stopped before her and took a knee. His claret eyes were surprisingly peaceful, "How are you feeling?"

Rouge didn't bother with a reply, unless a cold glare counted. Shadow ignored her artic stare and slowly reached for the bowl he had brought inside. It was filled with warm, near hot water. He glanced at her face for a second before he spoke, "…Those burns on your face won't leave permanent marks. I will help them heal properly."

"You don't soak burns with water, smart guy." Rouge replied venomously.

"True. And that's why I brought this water for your cuts and bruises."

The albino bat cursed under her breath; just when she thought she was going to get one up over Shadow, he proves her wrong. That was another thing about the black hedgehog that irritated her; he was always right, even if he was truly mistaken.

She came to when she realized Shadow was slowly drawing the steaming towel closer to her face. However before the cloth reached her face, Shadow's hand did. Rouge gasped as she felt Shadow's large hand carefully caress her face.

A pink smudge of blush grew on her face. Wait, just what in the heck was he doing!? Was this really Shadow the Hedgehog here? The monstrous devil who played with power like fire? And who lusted after blood drunkenly? Last time she checked he was as cold as ice and stone.

This black hedgehog in front of her, who was delicately caring for her wounds wasn't the same demonic entity she was thinking of. Rouge decided to further analyze this demon and she found herself caught on his striking eyes.

There seemed to be no color of red that could compare with those of his eyes; bright yet deep, and ever vigilant. As Shadow finished his task in cleaning one of Rouge's arms, he went lower and began to gently clean the wounded flesh on her thigh. He didn't even have to raise her long dress any; after the damage it had been through, her conservative, long dress now had a slit that ran up the side of her leg like a Japanese dress.

Rouge froze as her face burst out into a full-on crimson blush. Okay, so here's where Shadow went wrong: first he had touched her thigh, second, he had done it without any indication he was going to do so, and third, well, remember, Rouge was uber pissed at him. Despite the odd effect his touch was having upon her, she was still furious at the same time.

The next action was reflex at her personal boundary being invaded; Rouge slapped his hand away and smacked him right across the face; just hard enough to turn his head. Rouge blinked as her eyes widened in surprise; she hadn't meant to slap him! It was just reflexes!

Shadow seemed to get her message and for a second he turned to glare at her with a fierce scowl, one that made Rouge cringe, but then his face settled into an impassive-anger. He slowly rose to tower over her ominously. Although his face was a blank mask, Rouge somehow knew that he was seething…and hurt?

"…I see." He said monotonously, somehow despite his cool tone, Rouge got the idea that he was fighting the idea of choking the life out of her, "I am only a hindrance to you. I won't be attending you anymore."

His eyes glittered darkly before he turned out and stormed out of the room. At that moment Rouge felt as if she had been gazing into the eyes of a furious mountain lion. Whatever was simmering behind those red orbs of his, it was feral.

'…_Shadow, just who are you?_' Rouge questioned herself, '_What have you become?'_

-To be Continued!


	3. Fuchsia

**_UlTrRa_****_ SiK pRoDuCtIoNs pReSeNtZ: _**

**THe**** CRiSMoN PaGeS** By: UlTrAa ShAdDow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sega's characters….but I'd be a very happy guy if I did!

-PS: Woo! The reviews are rockin' guys! Most of them had me laughin' my ass off. And props to everyone who found Scythe and Daisy last chapter, haha.

Sorry for the delayed updates but…Smash brother brawl came out and…I'm afraid I've fallen in love. I play as my main-man Ike. If you play, you should tell me, so I could try to add on to my growing friend list. Then I could kick as—I mean play you guys!

_"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel."_

**-THe CRiSMoN PaGeS**

**-Fuchsia**

"The baby chilidog with a strawberry shake!"

"Ooh! Over here!"

After hours of investigating the mayor's desecrated office, Team Sonic decided to take a little r and r by going to one of the best mom 'n' pop restaurants in Station Square. Smiling, Cream waved the waitress over. The young vixen roller-skated over until she arrived at their table and set the dish down before Cream.

"The triple-decker cheese burger with fries and a medium Chaos Cola?" she asked as she glanced around the table. Tails eagerly raised his hand and promptly licked his chops at the sight of the food before him. The waitress spoke again, "The Roman Cesar salad with lemonade?"

The sakura-pink hedgehog waved her hand as she set the food down in front of Amy Rose. With the last order in her hands, this brought the waitress to turn and look at Sonic. A charming blush appeared on her face at the sight of the powerful and handsomer blue hero, "Oh, and I suppose only the great Sonic could brave the King Chilidog Royale."

Sonic grinned devilishly, "Hell yeah!"

The vixen giggled and set his food down. But before she left, the purple vixen bent over until her face was no more than two inches from Sonic's. Through half-lidded eyes, she purred, "Enjoy, Sonic…"

Her smoky grayish eyes locked his in a wanting stare before she winked then sauntered off. What Tails, Amy, and Cream didn't was that during her good bye, the waitress managed to slip Sonic her number under the table, and she had slid her hand over his leg. Now the vixen walked away with a walk that made her hips sway appraisingly.

The blue hero watched with an amused smirk as Amy looked as if she could spit venom. The pink hedgehog growled, "Someone better tell Miss Skanky-skates that she's stepping into my territory. I mean, isn't it so totally obvious that we're double-dating here!?"

The gold vulpine blinked, "Huh? Double dating? Wait, if Sonic and Amy are…then who…?" Then Tails looked across the table and nearly turned three different shades of red. Sitting across from him was the cute Cream.

"Ames," Sonic said, preparing himself for taking on the task of ripping through the King Chilidog Royale, "We are not double-dating."

"Y-yeah!" Tails piped up, his face still red.

It's not that he wouldn't want to date Cream or anything; She was cute, real cute; with her big chocolate eyes, her fiery, yet sweet spirit. Also Tails swore he could start noticing little changes about her figure. Like how she was starting to add stature to her height and he noticed how her legs were starting to become long and slender…

Tails blushed hotly at where his thoughts were going. Sonic noticed this and arched an eyebrow, "Bud are you okay? You've been tranced out for awhile."

"O-oh yeah, I'm fine," Tails immediately began to wolf down his burger.

Shrugging, Sonic dug into the melted cheese-having, chili-pumped, onion-topped mastery that was the King Chilidog Royal. In a matter of seconds Sonic's face was smeared with the ingredients of the chilidog. Amy watched with disgust as Cream watched her sensei with bubbling awe.

The little rabbit began to chow down her chilidog in a rabid style akin to how her Sonic-sensei was. Amy noticed this and her left eye began to twitch uncontrollably, "Sonic, have some dignity when you eat!"

"Don't be mad because you're eating a wimpy salad," the blue champ said through bits.

Amy closed her eyes and huffed as she twirled her fork in between her fingers, "Well for your information, I'm eating a healthy, delicious, fresh salad to keep my trim, fabulous figure thank you very much!"

As everyone was making work on their meals, the Sonic Adventure two battle jingle, 'Live and Learn' sounded from Tails' watch. Each member of Team Sonic had a communicator; like Tails, both Cream and Sonic had a wrist watch and Amy wore hers as a choker.

"Hm," Tails narrowed his eyes, "It appears there's an emergency at Club Rouge."

Sonic arched an eyebrow, "Club Rouge, huh? The joint Rougey owns?"

The other three members of Team Sonic were up and ready to go as Sonic stared dejectedly at his half-devoured king chilidog. While Tails was making to exit the shop, Cream jabbed him in the shoulder and pointed at the sad hedgehog.

Tails blinked, "Sonic? What are you doing? We gotta go."

"You guys go ahead. I have to finish matters here first."

Tails and Cream exchanged looks before they both glared, "Sonic-sensei! Are you serious!? This isn't funny!"

"Sonic! People are in trouble and yet you…need to finish a chilidog!?"

"Not just any chilidog," Sonic pointed at them dramatically, making Tails sigh and Cream roll her eyes, "But the head honcho! El presidente! El jefe! Go and check the scene out, I'll be there shortly. Remember I move at, oh, only…mach one!?"

Again Tails and Cream glanced at each other; Tails wearily and Cream looked slightly miffed, but they both took off to attend the emergency call. Sonic slowly spun to face the chilidog. He glared menacingly as the stare-down continued. Sweat dripped down the side of his face; this foe he was facing was…complicated, "….So, its just between you and me now…and only one of us is walking out of here…"

--

It had been a few hours since Rouge slept. She blinked as she focused her eyes upon the black and white checked ceiling. Her thoughts were on none other than the ultimate one himself. As she gaze up at the ceiling coolly, she mulled over her thoughts about him.

'_He's dangerous…'_

Then suddenly, Rouge seemed to hear another voice answering herself; yep, she was having a self argument, _'He's exciting…'_

_'But then he's manipulative…'_

_'…Aren't you?'_ the second voice shot back coolly.

_'…He's powerful…'_

This time, the second voice sounded dreamy, _'Oh yes he is…And he's damn sexy too. That's one thing you can't deny.'_

_'Y-yeah!?__ So what? Well to counter that, he's probably vain! And he's probably a philander too!He's also a jerk.'_

_'He's just confident. And confidence is hawt! Yum…'_

The conversation with her subconscious hit pause as the sound of a knock resounded. Rouge's large ears rose to attention as she turned to face the door. A second knock followed and Rouge was sure it was that no-good Shadow, "I don't want to see you, Shadow!"

Another knock.

"I said go away!"

After a brief pause, the door opened. Rouge opened her mouth, full-on ready to chew Shadow out. However the fair bat paused as she saw in place of a black hedgehog, a milky white hedgehog entered the room with a smooth grace, " Lady Rouge?"

Instead of seeing the ebon hedgehog himself, Rouge was greeted with his near polar opposite: a white female hedgehog who seemed to be the epitome of serene. She looked to be around Rouge's age group and the only odd thing about her were her eyes. They were completely black, not dark brown, but completely and utterly ebon.

Clad in a long black dress that swept the floor with each step she took, the white hedgehog slipped into the room easily as if Rouge's glaring stare didn't bother her. She placed a tray of good-smelling food down at her bedside. The newcomer smiled politely as she folded her hands together, "How are you feeling Lady Rouge?"

"And just who are you?" she asked neutrally; the newcomer wasn't Shadow, so she could afford to be semi-civil.

The black-eyed hedgehog smiled as she curtsied, and Rouge noticed the big, blood-red ruby brooch in the middle of her chest; it matched her dark red gloves and shoes, "My name is Iris, and I am a servant of Master Shadow."

Rouge promptly frowned at Shadow's title, "'Master'?"

"Yes, the master wishes you to recover; thereby he requested that I prepare proper nourishment. I shall do all in my power to make your stay a pleasant experience."

"Well, that's very thoughtful and all but I must be—"

The second Rouge rose to stand to her feet, the white hedgehog slid in front of her. The once calm, peaceful glint in Iris' eyes black eyes hardened like obsidian. Her voice even dropped a few decibels, "The master wishes you to stay until you make a full recovery."

"And what if I want to leave?" Rouge asked, using the same hidden hostility in her words.

The pale hedgehog narrowed her eyes as they hardened like granite stone, "…That shall not occur on my watch."

For a moment both females stood exchanging dark glares at each other. With her hunter senses at work, something told Rouge that this girl would get nasty if provoked. The huntress slowly sat on the bed, giving into her demands. Rouge was aware that she had terrible injuries to heal.

The maid's hard stare instantly lightened as she saw Rouge comply. Iris nodded her head and went to fetch the steaming kettle of hot water she had brought for Rouge's tea. What she missed, however, was the way Rouge's eyes glinted the second she turned her back to her.

"I am most pleased Lady Rouge that you have decided to abide by Master Shadow's wishes," the maid said in her soft, cool voice, "And here he told me that you would—"

Before Iris could finish her statement, Rouge introduced the metal tray to the back of her head. After the vicious shot, Rouge was sure the girl would be out cold for a while; a long while. Rouge glanced back to see the unconscious heap of hedgehog on the floor.

That was the huntress's cue to get out of there, she began to limp for the door, "It's nothing personal, but no one such as you, Shadow, or anyone else will keep me against my will. Oh and P.S? Tell your Master that he can kiss my ass!"

And with that punctuation, Rouge hobbled out the door and made sure to lock it. Interestingly enough the door locked from the outside-in, so this must be an old house. Rouge quickly scanned her settings to see that she was located outside in a dark hallway.

With all the dingy oil paintings, Rouge felt like she was strolling through a home in the seventeenth century. And just what was Shadow doing with a house this old, and creepy looking? Heck, even his maid was fashioned in one of those huge, billowing dresses ladies wore back then. It was just another reason for her to get the heck out of here, and stay away from Shadow at all costs.

Grimacing, Rouge managed to purge through the pain and drag herself through the long hallway, cursing silently to herself during its long duration. Just as she made it to the end of the hallway, a loud, resounding boom filled the hall. With her curiosity spiked, Rouge couldn't help but turn in the direction of the sound.

'_That sounded like it was coming from the other end…'_

Low and behold, the sound was originating from the end of the hallway, straight from the door she locked. A second loud boom followed and to Rouge's utter bewilderment and shock, a crimson gloved fist snapped through the wooden door.

_'AHH!__ What in the world!?'_

A second punch followed, then another until finally the maid hedgehog was able to maneuver her torso through the broken door. For a second the white hedgehog scanned her surroundings then focused solely on Rouge. Coal-black eyes narrowed to dangerous thin slits.

Mentally, Rouge was screaming her head off like a heroine in a horror film, but externally, she began to quicken her pace. Iris ripped through the last of the standing door with a monstrous strength and began to pursue Rouge with a metallic possessiveness.

'_What in the hell is she!? And how can she run in that dress!? Curse Shadow and his horde of weirdoes!!'_

The huntress, now being the hunted, slammed the door, locked it, and began to hobble through the newest hallway. The last hallway was decorated with black, but this one was furnished in burgundy. With the increased speed she was moving at, her injuries began to make themselves known.

Various unhealed cuts where beginning to bleed and bruises were throbbing terribly. Rouge placed a hand to her chest to settle her fretful heart as she tried to think of a way out of the current jam. Moments later another set of loud banging followed from the door she had locked; it looked like Iris, superwoman, or whoever she was, had plans on breaking that door down too.

_'Damn! What in the hell is she!? Girls these days aren't known to breakthrough heavy wooden doors! How am I gonna get out of this one? Come on, think Rouge, think!'_

After another set of monster punches, the door broke to Iris's will as the wooden pieces clattered to the floor. The white hedgehog stared at the mess she made momentarily, "…I am going to have to clean that…"

She quickly scanned the hallway to see that it was perfectly quiet. If she didn't know that Rouge was up and about, it was believable to think no one had been there in over a month. Iris took slow steps, knowing that Rouge couldn't have gotten far.

"The Master isn't going to like this if I don't find her," she said to herself.

The burgundy hallway was long and she searched each room carefully. Rouge held her breath as she heard the sounds of the approaching footsteps. Surprisingly the huntress was able to maneuver herself into an air vent in the closet. It hurt terribly to do it, but there was no way she was going to get caught by Miss I-break-down-doors-with-three-punches.

Finally the time had come and Iris had entered the room, glancing around silently as her inky black eyes sifted slowly from each object in the room. Crunched down on all fours, Rouge slowly backed a little further away in the small vent, hoping the shadows would hide her better. After a good glance around, Iris slowly made her way to the exit.

The second Rouge thought it was to release her breath, the hedgehog spun around and swung the closet door open. Rouge jumped but managed to hold her breath as she stared at Iris' crimson heels. Rouge frowned at a thought, '_Wait a sec, she broke down two doors, ran in a long dress, AND chased me in heels!? Lady, what galaxy do you come from!?'_

Rouge heard the soft voice of the hedgehog say, "…I must have been mistaken. I thought she was present…"

Finally she left the room to continue her search. Rouge paused as she listened to the fading footsteps. With each passing second Iris' steps become more silent until Rouge couldn't hear them altogether. With a grunt Rouge uncoiled herself from the drafty vent and rose to her feet.

She made her way to the door and cautiously peered out in the hallway. It was dead silent and Iris was nowhere to be found. Rouge inhaled sharply as she gathered her courage and raced to the end of the hallway. The door led to another hallway, only blue, and she began to trek madly down this one.

Rouge continued to tail from one hallway to the next and she couldn't help but grin; the taste of success was sweet, airy and light-headed. Just as she barreled through another hallway and reached for the door, a liquid black voice wafted, "…Going somewhere?"

The albino bat spun around to be face-to-face, well, more like face-to-neck with the designated master himself. There, standing no more than two feet from her was Shadow the Hedgehog. The expression on his face was deadpan, although his eyes were amused.

With a snarl Rouge stepped up to Shadow until they were inches apart. Mentally Rouge was cursing Shadow for his superior height. She had to look up to meet his eyes and he had to glance down. Again, Rouge mentally lashed out, cursing about how guys were not only stronger, but they were usually taller too. Curse those Y chromosome-carrying bastards!

"Yeah, I am!" she hissed, "You're not going to keep me shacked up in here. I'm not your hostage! Let's get that straight right now."

"I never intended for you to be," Shadow replied, his crimson eyes cool as ever, "I merely suggested that you stay until you make a complete recovery."

"Oh?" Rouge chuckled pleasantly with an eerie politeness before she suddenly burst out shouting in anger, "Then why do you have Wonder woman chasing me down like a cop!?"

"…What?"

Seconds later the sound of a crashing door opened and in leapt Iris; with her head on a swivel she scanned the hallway furiously. Rouge glared at Shadow as the red-streaked hedgehog himself arched an eyebrow at Iris' elaborate entrance. At the sight of her master her glare dulled and she immediately approached him, "…Master?"

The white hedgehog looked like a mess; her once neat, tidy uniform was mussed and wrinkled, and her long pale quills were unruly as if she had been through a tornado and back. Regardless of her haywire appearance, she stood formally before her master and bowed, "Master Shadow…My apologies, it seems that you were able to find Lady Rouge before I was."

"Yes," Shadow glanced at Rouge out of the corner of her eyes, "So it seems that batgirl put you on a wild chase, huh?"

"Indeed, your characterization of her spirit and fire is completely accurate."

Rouge blinked, for a second that sounded like a compliment. She turned to stare at Shadow wordlessly, who was smirking back at her before his content expression dimmed. The slight smile wiped away as he took in the sight of her fresh reopened wounds.

For a split second Rouge glanced down at herself and cursed; with her ruined dress it was easy to see all her wounds and lacerations present and bleeding. The aqua-eyed bat growled as she tried to cover herself up a little better under Shadow's intense glare.

"…Did this occur during your quest for freedom? While you were making mad-dashes up and down these halls?" Shadow asked darkly, his eyes settling in a shade of burgundy.

"I apologize again master, I should have never allowed her to escape…I shall be more cautious in future handlings," Iris reassured softly.

"Good, then return batgirl to her room stat, clean those wounds, and allow her time for adequate rest," Shadow's voice sounded like a drill sergeant, "I still have…other matters to attend to."

Shadow turned his back to the girls and made towards the nearest exit. Rouge glowered as icy blues peered into his back, "I'm not going anywhere 'master'."

Shadow halted mid-step as Iris winced. For the first time, Iris actually had a more human-like expression upon her face. It seemed to say 'uh-oh, you're gonna get it now!'. Slowly the ebony hedgehog spun around with a fierce glare on his face, "What was that batgirl?"

Iris glanced in between Shadow and Rouge as they continued to stare each other down. Although the handmaiden's face didn't let it on, but she was very much interested with seeing how the clash of these two powerful personalities would play out. The white bat took a step forward, "I said I'm not going anywhere and there's nothing you can do about iiiiiiit!"

As Rouge was busy preaching at him, Shadow had rolled his eyes, went over to the furious batgirl, and thrown her over his shoulder. Rouge gasped, half surprised that he had indeed tossed her over his back and half surprised that he had interrupted her in the middle of her spill.

Shadow turned to Iris, acting as if hauling a squalling Rouge over his shoulder was something he did everything day at this time, "Iris, be sure to prep her room. Its nearly noon and our recovering guest shall need her meals."

"Yes," with a bow Iris set to work, walking with her normal fluid grace; the traces of an amused smile were present on her face.

Shadow headed in the opposite direction walking as if he was in no hurry. With a roar of disbelief, Rouge began to pound futilely on Shadow's back in an attempt to get him to release her. The ultimate one smirked slightly, knowing that her efforts were vain. With his strength, Rouge felt like next to nothing.

The master of the house padded through the various halls until he came across Rouge's old room. For a split second he glared at the broken door, wondering just what in the world Rouge had been up to. Sometimes, she was way more trouble than her worth!

'_…Keeping batgirl is more costly than I thought…although I knew she'd break something here. I expected a window, or maybe a coffee table. But seriously, taking out a damn door? Ridiculous! Its not like these doors are cheap or anything!'_

Shadow shook his head quietly, deciding it not best to figure out what really happened.Shadow walked past and entered another bare room. He paused, glancing around it for awhile before he stuffed her on the bed. The hedgehog smirked, knowing that what he'd say next would get a rise out of her, "Did you enjoy the ride? I honestly hope you didn't think that you'd escape from _my_ arms did you? The great Shadow?"

The white bat popped up furiously and growled as her face reddened; how dare that brute think that he can overpower her! So what if he was way stronger, and so what if he was way faster? Give them a ring and she bet she'd still kick his butt! "You're a jerk you know that!?"

"Only on Tuesdays," he smirked.

"A real big jerk!"

" Well that can't be helped, its genetic."

"Leave my room," Rouge growled, pointing to the door.

"I am."

"Then go!"

"Fine."

Fine." She shot back.

"Fine."

"Fine."

"Fine." Coolly, Shadow left the room and even had the courtesy to close the door gently. Once Rouge was sure he was out of ear-shot she growled, "…Bastard!"

--

The cloaked traveler slowly meandered through a passing crowd. Large, brown, steel-toed boots resounded with each step; this whole quest for Sonic was going nowhere fast. It had been a grueling twenty-four hours since departing the Mojave Desert.

Nothing, it seemed that there had been no traces upon Sonic's appearance: one moment he was here, and then the next he was there. How are you supposed to hunt a foe who could travel at the speed of sound?

It was late, way late. It was about the time of night were no one should be up. And yet the straggler staggered on, heading somewhere aimlessly. Finally the cloaked creature paused, studying the fading neon light of a bar.

With little thought the door was forced open briskly and in stepped the newcomer. Dim lighting and heavy blue-gray smoke covered the room in impure wafts. The newcomer slowly removed the hood. Out of the cream-colored cloaks popped a fuchsia-furred echidna. The echidna sighed in slight frustration and glanced up at the sign of the barkeep, "What can I get for ya?"

"Water," the echidna replied softly.

The bartender nodded before turning and leaving. As the bartender went to attend the request, the echidna girl rose to her feet fluidly and began to ask the barflies about the whereabouts of the infamous Sonic the Hedgehog. But her efforts were vain: either the men ignored her, or they leered at her uncomfortably.

No one seemed to have the information she was looking for and second by second she grew more upset. Just as she returned to sit at the bar, the large bartender returned with iced water, "There ya are missy."

As the echidna began to down her cool beverage, the badger frowned, "Missy, if I was ya, I'd leave that seat. A bunch of thugs 'claim' that spot and they should be shown up any moment now."

Her smooth, deep voice replied, "Let them come."

The barkeep frowned and just as he was about to try to warn her again, it seemed that they entered. The ones he was speaking of. The barkeep growled in his throat; a bunch of overgrown, towering thugs they are. This time the barkeep pleaded with her silently, communicating to her with his eyes. However the echidna girl only smiled at him, as if reassuring him.

_'Get outta here girlie.'_

_'I'll be fine. Thank you for your concern…'_

"'Ey barkeeper!" A muscular blue falcon squawked, "Get us five beers, on the rocks! And add some rum too."

The badger nodded his head, his eyes flinted over to the smiling echidna again, before he went to fetch their order. As the echidna calmly sipped her drink, she frowned, hearing all the clamor the group was causing. They were halfway across the bar and she could hear them perfectly! Geesh! How…

"…Annoying," she said under her breath.

"Bastards, the lot of 'em," the bartender growled to her softly as he cleaned a cup, "They call 'em selves the Blood drinkers."

"How pleasant," the echidna said darkly.

The five leather-clad gangsters were going around causing trouble with any and everyone. Although the echidna didn't believe getting involved in others' affairs, they were starting to rub her the wrong way, with all their annoying laughter, and their loud, vulgar language.

"Order up!" the bartender cried.

In a horde they all came around the silent echidna and grabbed their drinks, hitting and carelessly knocking into her as they went. She narrowed her eyes and clenched her fists.

_Strike one_. The fuchsia echidna tried to drown out all their obnoxious laughter and cheer as they took swig and swig of their beer. Every now and then, they split some on her. _Strike two_.

Just as she reached for her water, she paused. The cloak-clad echidna felt the slight coolness as they shadows covered her. They stopped right behind the echidna. She didn't bat an eyelash as they towered behind her. Her expression was set in ice as she slowly turned to face them.

"You're in our spot, purple-eyes," a white hedgehog said with a licentious smile. Briefly the echidna noticed the bartender freeze behind her. She blinked, as if she had never heard them, "Would it be possible…do you know where I could find Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"Sonic? That guy's a goody-goody sissy!" A red hawk hissed.

"We don't like his kind here much," a blue panther growled.

"That guy's a pansy!" laughed a black chameleon.

"I could kick his ass easy," a smug yellow crocodile replied.

"No, we don't like him at all. In fact he's the reason why my cousin's in jail," suddenly the blue falcon knocked her water off of the counter. The glass goblet smashed into the wall.

"And we don't take too kindly to strangers taking our seats," he leered at her longer.

Strike three. The echidna slowly rose from her seat, "Then remove me."

Now the bar had gone quiet as they surrounded the echidna. Compared to the five males, she was dwarfed, but she kept her level-headedness. Chuckling, the white hedgehog smirked, "Don't you know who we are? We're the Blood drinkers. We were given that name because of all the blood we've shed. We're criminals. We kill men to survive, are you sure you want to be messing with us? Guys like us, against one, scrawny girl?"

"Instead of fighting, maybe you can give us them digits?" The red hawk smiled.

He placed his hand on her shoulder. The moment he placed a hand upon her shoulder, her lilac eyes iced over. She spun around and decked the hawk with a punch. He fell over as his other friends turned to attack her immediately.

As if she had been expecting this, the echidna opened a pouch holstered to her leg and threw a handful of glinting objects at them. Three of the five members roared with confusion as they found themselves pinned to the wall of the bar by their clothes. The white hedgehog growled as he saw five different knives nailing him to the wall. He couldn't move, and neither could the yellow croc or the blue panther.

As the red hawk tried to rise from the filthy floor, the echidna girl simply kicked him in the face, and repeated the process until she was sure he wouldn't rise to his feet again. She glanced down at him for a brief second, "You might want to see somebody about that..."

The leader of the gang smiled as he brandished a knife. Silently the girl studied his weapon and stance, as if judging his compency with the weapon. The blue falcon smiled darkly at the orchid echidna, "Like throwing knives girlie? That's a pretty cute party trick. Now what are you gonna do? 'Cause I got one too. If you keep throwin' 'em all away, you're gonna be defenseless."

With a roar he charged the echidna and swung the blade. She narrowed her eyes and pulled out a silvery-purple bladed weapon. They clashed, blades meeting each other as the clanks of clashing metal echoed through out the room.

While they locked steel, the echidna suddenly smiled with a dark triumph, "You handle your weapon like a novice! However that's an insult to a novice when I compare them to you. A novice handles their weapon _better_ than you. I just wanted to let you know that this whole duration, I was toying with you."

"You're lying!" he hissed his eyes glinting darkly as he bared his teeth.

Her face become stone, "No, I'm dead serious."

She spun around him and slashed at his shoulder. The blue falcon hissed as he suddenly dropped his weapon. The fuchsia echidna intentionally stepped on the gang leader's weapon and with the weight on her steel-toed boots, it broke. When the falcon lashed out, she dodged and lashed him across the torso. This time the falcon cried out and fell to the floor.

The other members of his gang couldn't help him and they watched in both awe and horror as their leader was being manhandled by a girl half his height and build. She approached slowly with the lavender blade in hand. Its edges were a dark red.

"I'll ask you again," she said stonily, "Where. Is. Sonic the Hedgehog?"

"I…I don't know," the gang leader spat out, as he held his bleeding torso.

The echidna analyzed him for a second with scrupulous amethyst eyes before she scoffed, "It figures a lowlife would have no knowledge I thirst for…But you call yourself a Blood drinker, right? Well then, tell me how this tastes."

The echidna leaned over and quickly slashed a laceration across the falcon's face. He cried out in pain as he rolled unto the floor covering up his bleeding face. With one last look, the echidna kicked him, sending him to roll a couple of feet before she turned and left.

She nodded at the barkeeper who stared at her in a highly impressed-awe. She placed her money on the counter on her way out. But just before she left, something caught her ears, "_Today, Team Sonic has been spent to investigate the sudden burning of a popular club called: Club Rouge._"

The echidna slowly spun to face the television screen. Her eyes widened watched the news report at the scene of a burned down club. The lady went over to a tall cool blue hedgehog with green eyes. She put the mic in his face, "_Sonic, what do you think about this situation_?"

The echidna hobbled over to the tv, in the process stepping on one of the fallen Blood drinkers. Her wide-eyes took in the blue champ as he sighed, "_Well, its hard to say what's really going on. We're working at the situation at hand…but, nothing's sure yet…So…"_

She stared at the tv as her eyes glowed, "…Sonic…"

--

When Sonic the Hedgehog finally arrived on the crime scene, it was all bad. Last time he had visited Rouge's club, it was an awesome place to kick back and relax. But now, it was in burnt ruins. The blue hedgehog frowned, wondering what became of his old friend's place.

Tails approached at the sight of his big bro, "Sonic! You just got here?"

"Well, I just did an interview with Station Square news," he replied, "So what did the witnesses say?"

The vulpine shook his head, "No one we talked to had a clear story. Even the clubbers were confused. A couple say they saw Rouge talking to a guy, and then next, boom, the club goes up in flames and its pandemonium."

"Rouge and a dude," the blue hero thought, "Well…"

Amy and Cream approached and Sonic turned to look at them, "What did you guys gather?"

"I heard from three girls that seconds before the club was burned, she was about to kick this guy out for bothering some ladies," Amy replied.

"…It was a wolf. A couple of witnesses say the guy was a white wolf," Cream blinked.

"Okay," Sonic said, "So here's what we got: Rouge went to handle a tussle because this dude, a white wolf, was bothering some chicks, and then…boom? The club goes up in flames?"

"Most of the witnesses we talked to kept to that story," Tails said, nodding his head.

"Then that means, if we're going to get the best story, we gotta talk to Rougey," Sonic declared, "Now where's bat-chick?"

"That's another thing everyone's sure about," Amy sighed, "No one knows where she is."

Although Amy and Rouge may have had their differences--Amy thought Rouge was far too flirtatious and forward--she would never wish this upon the girl. Cream glanced down at the club's charred remains sadly as Tails glared off into space.

"Well, that's just fine and peachy then," Sonic hissed with sarcasm, "We don't even know if she's alive!"

"The fire fighters and police searched the club, but they found no bodies," Tails replied, "So that must mean that she's—"

"Excuse me." Team Sonic turned to the owner of the voice. Approaching them was a well-dressed silver wolf with golden eyes. He smirked, "Sonic the Hedgehog, right?"

"Yeah? But who wants to know?" he asked, spinning to face the newcomer.

"Hmm, so this is what's left of Club Rouge, huh?" he asked more so to himself as he glanced around the place for a minute, "You know. I actually knew her. We didn't get along very well…but I would have never wished this upon her."

Sonic blinked before he took a step forward, "Say, you wouldn't happened to have seen her, have ya?"

The wolf shook his head, "No, I haven't heard from her since."

He paused before he continued, "This whole catastrophe with the club has made me a bit nervous about my investments as well. Just like Ms. Bat, I too am a fellow club owner. And it would really bother me if something happened to my place. Too much has gone into it."

The blue hero remained silent as the wolf continued, "So I was wondering if I could hire you out for a couple of weeks. Just to keep things in order. I'm sure no one would dare be stupid enough to take on the legendary Sonic the Hedgehog. You took on seven of Doctor Robotnik's androids at once, yeah?"

"Thirteen," Sonic corrected, " So you want me to play a bouncer?"

The whitish-gray wolf laughed, baring sharp incisors at the same time, "I never thought of it like that. But you'd be the ultimate bouncer. So what says you, hero?"

"I dunno," Sonic crossed his arms as the rest of Team Sonic watched the interaction, "I do…hero work. That's kinda out of my boundaries, isn't it?"

"Saving a club doesn't count as hero work?" the wolf arched an amused eyebrow.

Before Sonic could protest, the wolf shook his head, "I'll pay you double what this city pays you now as a hero."

The blue hero arched an eyebrow, "And what if the city doesn't pay me anything?"

This caused the wolf to laugh enough harder, "Well then, its hard to double nothing, huh? Well then, how about ten grand a week?"

Sonic opened his mouth, then closed it. The wolf rolled his eyes, "Allright, allright, twenty it is."

"Dude!" Sonic squeaked, "You had me at ten grand! But I'll settle for twenty."

Smirking, the wolf stuck out his large hand, " Hn. I like you, hero. I go by Gray."

Sonic shook his hand, "Boy, your mama had no imagination when she named you."

"It could have been worse. She was gunnin' for Elmer at first."

"Oh, ew."

"Say, what about the rest of my crew?" Sonic motioned to the other three members of Team Sonic, "Why didn't you offer them this job? Any one of them are qualified for the job as well. And see her? The cute little bunny rabbit? She's a little monster when she's after someone."

Gray arched an eyebrow, "Oh? Well I'm pretty sure having children in a strip club is appropriate. Note the sarcasm there."

Sonic blinked as Amy gasped, "Whoa! I'm gonna be guardin' a strip club!?"

"Absolutely not!" Amy cried out as she spun to face the taller blue hedgehog, "I won't have you at such a…filthy…smutty place!!"

The wolf finally removed his golden-eyed gaze off of the blue hero and unto the pouting pink hedgehog. He smirked slightly as his white fangs glinted, "Hm, now how did I miss a cute thing like you? Hero boy doesn't have to go to my club alone. You could join him, only I'd have you up on the stage."

Blushing, Amy gasped as she slid behind Sonic. The stone-colored wolf turned to Sonic again, "So are you there or square?"

Sonic smiled, "Say when and where, Gray."

"When and where."

--

The sky was a blood red as heat and fire consumed it. The landscape was filled with black volcanoes and cooled lava. Traveling around the volcano range with a handful of androids at his disposal was the infamous Doctor Robtonik.

The doctor wore an advanced outfit that protected him from the harsh conditions of the environment. According to his thermometer, it was one hundred and ninety-eight degrees outside of his thermal suit. Marching beside the doctor was his trusted ally, Metal Sonic. The cobalt hedgehog traveled alongside his creator as if the hot temper was nothing.

While Eggman and his other team of androids were researching data on computers, Metal Sonic padded along in silence. He glanced at his doctor as they continued to travel the boiling terrain. They'd been out here for three days, twelve hours, and fifty five minutes, not that Metal Sonic was keeping count or anything.

He glanced at his creator as he saw Eggman rub his temple, grumbling something to himself. He was probably doing a calculation in his head. Metal continued to scan the surrounding area looking for something, anything that would lead them to find it.

As Metal and the team of androids kept pedaling on, the cobalt android paused when he realized his master wasn't by his side. Oh no, had Eggman passed out again? This heat was atrocious! It was such a terrible trouble to haul his master around for the remainder of the day.

The blue hedgehog turned to face Eggman, his glowing crimson eyes nonchalant as always, "…Master?"

At first Eggman stood still, glancing at the ground. He looked up at Metal Sonic for a moment, "Is this fifty degrees north, twelve degrees west, and three degrees east?"

Metal Sonic checked his internal compass before he replied crisply, "Correct."

Then Eggman took a knee, "My grand father's puzzle that I solved, said that it would be buried fifty degrees north, twelve degrees west, and three degrees east where the phoenix lives. Where the sky weeps blood, and where the earth rages with fury…"

The doctor began to dig under the surfaced of the ashen rock. After a few moments of digging Eggman paused. Metal Sonic approached his creator until he heard Eggman chuckling. Soon his laughter grew more victorious until it nearly sounded insane.

Metal Sonic and the rest of the androids approached until they were within a few feet of their creator. If it were possible, Metal Sonic's eyes would have widened. There, were Eggman's hands were stationed was a bunch of rubble.

But under the rubble that Eggman had removed was a winking, silvery metal. The metal was inscribed with the initials 'GR.' They were the initials that belonged to Gerald Robotnik. They had finally found it. The great hidden treasure of Gerald Robotnik.

_-To be continued!_


	4. Orange

**_UlTrRa_****_ SiK pRoDuCtIoNs pReSeNtZ: _**

**THe**** CRiSMoN PaGeS** By: UlTrAa ShAdDow

Disclaimer: I don't own any of Sega's characters….but I'd be a very happy guy if I did!

- (Super Bro Fans read) –Dude I knew realized it until now but, how badass is Sheik!? I can't believe everyone thinks she's a guy! It's obvious she's a chick! Yep, Sheik is all woman. I'm still trying to find my friend code thing…hmm…

-(Naruto Fans)-Am I trippin' or is Itachi dead!? Well, now Sasuke really has a reason to be emo-licious.

-(…Any Tales of Symphonia fans out there? Read)-Did you know ToS had an ova of it!? Its on youtube! Holy !#!! It's AWESOME! And Kratos! Bad-assness to the max! Too bad he's abusing his son half of the time…

- (To ALL My readers!) PS: Not that it's much to be noted, but Gray the Wolf is actually like the age of Sonic's parents, a couple of decades older. His three wolves are the same age as Sonic and Shad though. (_Sweatdrop_) And no…He's not Sonic's father. We'll learn about him in later chapters, and Shad's past. 'Cause you know the past always comes back to getcha in the ass. Always. Why, I remember this one time where I—

- …Oh look! Here's the next chapter!

_"You can close your eyes to things you don't want to see, but you can't close your heart to things you don't want to feel."_

**-THe CRiSMoN PaGeS**

**-Orange**

Metal Sonic stood lost in some hot, smoldering basin of an active volcano, hoping that his systems would be able to take this heat. He glanced at his creator briefly before turning his attention forward. If he was human, or a living, breathing thing, he'd describe his feelings as being anxious, concerned. Like something was bothering him; call it a hunch.

Eggman glanced at his most advanced creation to update. The brilliant doctor smirked, "My, if I didn't know any better, I'd say something was bothering you, Metal Sonic. You look antsy." Iridescent crimson eyes focused on the human for a second before they glared at the rocky soil, "…I do not know how to express my sentiments without sounding foolish…But…"

The android paused, as if mentally scrounging around for the right words to say next, "…I feel…perturbed perhaps."

"Oh? And what bothers my greatest creation? The lava is fairly calm, I already worked several escape options if this volcano was to blow, and so I see nothing to worry about. Enlighten me about your thoughts."

The doctor couldn't help but smirk. Metal Sonic had to be the closet thing to life he had ever created; his android was nearly life-like with ideas his and opinions. Although he didn't 'feel' Eggman was sure at times that was almost able to expression his 'emotions.' It didn't take much for Eggman to see that something was bothering the metallic clone.

With his attention upon Metal Sonic, the blue android glanced away again. He couldn't explain why it felt wrong to be uncovering what Gerald had hidden down here, in the base of the volcano were fire and earth conjoined into a terrible dynasty of destruction and power. Metal got the feeling that whatever was buried underneath all these layers of lava and magma was meant to be _kept_ here.

Lava and fire rose in furious explosions and the soil beneath their feet moaned with a perturbing howl. For some reason Metal believed that this treasure of Gerald's was meant to be trapped within this inferno prison; it was as if Gerald had tried to create a Hell to banish whatever this creature was.

What the metallic blue hedgehog really wanted to voice was, _'We should depart this place immediately and leave whatever was entombed here buried. It has never been a good idea to unearth a grave, why start now?' _

Instead, Metal glanced at Eggman and said, "Forgive me creator. I do not know where these irrational thoughts appeared from. Too much effort as gone into this expedition, let us not dally upon my insignificant thoughts anymore."

Robotnik made a small noise in his throat, neither acknowledging nor ignoring his creation. Both individuals continued to watch as the spare androids continued to uncover the hidden treasure delicately. Metallic limbs pulled away rock after rock until the bare bones were revealed. Eggman raised his hand, signaling his creations to halt.

The doctor took steps until he stood before a large titanium casing, which had to be somewhere near five meters tall. He ran his fingers over its surface and stepped away as he admired the 'treasure box.' After spending twelve days in this miserable, soldering land, it was time to collect. Inside was the present from his grandfather. Metal Sonic stepped beside Eggman, "Creator, what shall be our next action?"

"We open this present," Eggman ran his hand along the rusted titanium, "After all these years…we shall finally unwrap this gift…"

One of the androids in his fleet raised an arm-canon to destroy the titanium. As the android was charging up for power, Eggman glared viciously at Metal Sonic. In a moments notice the cobalt Sonic-clone appeared before the charging android.

Metal Sonic didn't even bother to hesitant as he snapped its arm clear off of its body and kicked it into a lake of nearby lava. As the android flailed helplessly in the lava, Metal Sonic morphed his arm into a canon and blasted it into oblivion with five shots.

Eggman's temper seemed to cool after seeing the android's rather brutal death. He turned to his remaining squad: three androids plus Metal Sonic. They had entered with twenty originally, "If any of you other idiots try to blasting this thing into oblivion, you'll all be terminated just like Alpha E-145! I mean dammit! Does this titanium box need the words 'fragile' on it!? Idiots! Any more screw ups and I'll tear you apart myself! Got that!?"

The three androids bleeped as Metal Sonic remained stationary. Eggman turned back to face the large titanium box and narrowed his eyes; it was time to go to work. He quickly picked up his notes and began to study his findings. The doctor smiled viciously; it was time to crack this code.

--

The bright lights, and the thumping beats the stereo blared, Sonic the Hedgehog indeed knew he was at a club. As the designated bouncer, Sonic held a clipboard in hand as he checked off all who entered. He had no problems with the crowd being rowdy; who would want to go up against Sonic the Hedgehog? Most of the club goers were thrilled when they saw Sonic the Hedgehog at the main entry.

Even though the place was a gentleman's club, Sonic soon found himself checking in a surplus of female customers who batted their eyelashes and eyed him overtly. Some even engaged him in conversation, in hopes of getting the famed hero to join them for the night.

"Hey," a baby blue hedgehog with lucid blue eyes called out.

Sonic glanced up from his checklist momentarily, "Your name?"

"I'm Jen, but you won't find my name of the list."

"Then your entrance fee will be sixty-five bucks."

The blue hero glanced up to see the hedgehog smirking back at him. Behind her was a slightly taller beige hedgehog. If Sonic didn't know any better, he had a feeling this beige hedgehog looked like he wanted to smack him in his jaw. She smiled at him, "I know you can't be single. Someone as sexy as you?"

Sonic raised both eyebrows as he glanced between her and the beige, I-want-to-kill-you-painfully hedgehog behind her, "Aren't you with him?"

"Oh him?" she rolled her eyes, "Ignore Kurt. I'm interested in something better. Something _fresh_, and _zesty_. Something _sexy_. Care to show me to it?"

"Oh of course," the girl, this Jen character beamed, "We serve great Margaritas. They're down the hall and to the right. Ya can't miss the bar."

Jen opened her mouth, closed it, and then grumbled something under her breath as she stormed past the tall hero. Chuckling, Sonic spun to face her boyfriend. The beige hedgehog was staring at him in amazement, "…You're…not a bad guy at all."

"I don't think so," Sonic grinned shrugging carelessly.

He pulled out his money but Sonic shook his head, "You know what Kurt, I've decided I like you. Go on in. No charge."

"Thanks man," Kurt smiled and shook his hand before he went in, "You're not a bad guy at all Sonic. Not at all."

'_Why a guy goes with his girl to a strip club, I'll never know,' _the blue hedgehog thought to himself as he briefly scanned the visitors' list again.

"Hey hero, your shift is up," Sonic turned to face three wolves; one white, brown, and the black wolf had spoken.

Sonic handed off the clipboard to the white wolf and waved at the cheering crowd. A bout of 'Awws!' chorused loudly as Sonic disappeared inside the club. The hedgehog hero stepped through the door and beamed at the scene; no matter how many times he entered this place, he would always be in awe: the large dance floor, the luxurious interior, and even the bar itself was a wonder.

The hero entered the club as a group of fangirls hovered after him to where he took a seat at the neon-lit bar. He chuckled lightly as a group of pretty, jabbering girls huddled around him. For a second Sonic smirked at his reflection on the black-marble counter as the barkeep approached.

The barkeeper grinned as he stopped before Sonic, "Hey there Sonic! It's awesome you're working here! Oh man, my kids won't _believe_ that I'm speaking to you! What can I getcha?"

"A Shirley temple on the rocks."

"Can do ," the bartender returned.

"Good choice!" A red hedgehog girl smiled.

"Oh yum!" An echidna girl winked at him.

"I'll buy it for ya, Tiger," A brown vixen with a deep voiced smiled at him.

"Forget her, I'll buy you _two _Shirley Temples!" A white hawk stepped forward, grinned at him widely.

"Three!"

"_Five_!"

"_Seven!!"_

Soon the crowd turned ugly as they were all squabbling over who would buy Sonic a drink. The champion hedgehog laughed as he raised his smooth tenor voice over theirs, "Ladies! Ladies! Please settle down. Let's watch the show, yeah?"

Sonic, and his batch of groupies, watched interestedly as the friendly bartender whipped up his drink right before his eyes. He flipped bottles, caught shot glasses behind his back, and even put a couple of maraschino cherries in his drink. Now that was service. The girls cheered and whistled the second Sonic was handed his drink. He toasted them all and sipped his drink and smiled; the good life rocked!

"Hey there Pup. I hope the staff is treatin' ya good."

Gray the Wolf slipped into the seat beside Sonic. Sonic was surprised that he was able to get through his stack of admirers so easily. Well, actually he wasn't surprised. This wolf had a certain, 'Do not mess with me,' vibe to him that was sure to part crowds like the Red Sea.

"One thing though," Sonic scratched his chin, "I never knew chicks came to…er gentlemen clubs."

"They don't. But since a certain young, blue heartbreaker walked into my place, they're flooding this place." With one sharp look from the silver-furred canine, the girls departed hesitantly.

The blue hedgehog smiled at Gray as the club owner motioned a waitress over, "Pup, I want you to meet Beatrice. She's going to take very good care of you tonight. Anything you need, see her. Beatrice, be a doll and bring this kid some food, yeah?"

"Of course, sir," the waitress beamed at the wolf then winked at Sonic before she left.

"Service is good!" Sonic exclaimed, "I can eat and drink anything I want for free!? How awesome is that!"

A tray of barbecue-sauce slicked ribs were stacked before the young champ. The wolf smirked knowingly as he watched Sonic drool over the delicious food. The mouth-watering, smoky smell of the barbecue hit Sonic like a freight train and in a matter of seconds the waitress returned with several shrimp cocktail, white-wine shrimp scampi, various steaks, pastas, and enchiladas. Sonic had to cover his mouth from squealing like a ten-year-old girl.

Had he died and gone to Heaven or something? To put icing on the cake, Beatrice returned with what looked to be the largest Martini-glassed filled with a neon-pink slushie, whip-cream, and a fat cherry on top. Screw his Shirley Temple.

"Bon appetite," Gray smiled as he patted Sonic on his back.

The blue hedgehog instantly launched an all-out assault upon the spare ribs, yanking and tearing the tender meat ravishingly. He glanced at Gray and spoke through a mouth full of delicious food, " Its suh, gooh! I'm suh haffy!"

As Sonic continued to stuff his face, the lights on the stage dimmed and a girl came out. Whistles and cheers filled the place as a voluptuous, golden hedgehog appeared on the stage. Clad in a short shimmering silver dress and red stilettos, the girl marched out with a strut like she was the queen of the stage. Her bronze eyes searched the crowd as she neared the front.

To her surprise her eyes caught those of Sonic the Hedgehog. The expression upon her face changed from surprise to something naughty as her fire-engine red lips quirked into a smirk. She tossed her head back, throwing those long glossy quills of hers back and she grabbed the pole and flew into a spin.

As she spun she tossed a flirtatious wink at the blue champ. Then she performed an impressive show of dexterity and performed the splits. The crowd roared happily as the golden hedgehog continued to keep her goldenrod-gaze upon Sonic, '_I want you.'_

The meaning behind her stare was overt as she licked her lips and continued her performance, eyes not leaving Sonic for a second. Smirking, Gray turned to glance at Sonic and was slightly amused to see a hint of pink upon his face, "…I think she likes you, Pup. If you're interested, her name's Bunny."

Sonic smiled back at the wolf before he raised his Martini and began to swirl its contents around dully._ 'Well, what ELSE is new?' _With his famed hero status, everything came to him easy, especially the ladies.

It was almost hilariously ludicrous how many hordes of women chased after him. He was one of the greatest heroes to walk the earth, and it also didn't hurt too much either that he had bright emerald eyes and a nice facial bone structure.

He was a guy and that meant being a hunter ran in his blood. He wanted to hunt, he wanted a chase. He wanted to meet a girl that he would have to work at in order to win her heart. Sonic smiled darkly at his martini; would he ever get a girl that would give him the thrill of a hunt?

Would he find a girl who would tell him off if he said something rude to her? Or a girl who would love him if he decided to stop being a hero and gave up his fame and status? Maybe a senorita who would tell him to step off if he was out of line? Just where was she?

--

"…I gotta get a new hobby around here. One can only be entertained with counting the tiles in the ceiling for so long…"

Lying eagle-spread on her back, Rouge the Bat listlessly twirled a strand of her long hair around her fingers. As being bored tended to lead her, she found herself reminiscing. Her daydreaming had taken her back to the first time she had met _him_.

It was back when they were both on Ark and they were working for Eggman. Rouge smirked; those were the good ole days when things were simple and easier than they were now. She had to hold back a laugh as she remembered their first official encounter.

_--_

_"Hi there," Rouge beamed as she approached the tall hedgehog; she had already met with the doctor so it was time to meet the last member of her new team._

_The black and red hedgehog, who had been observing the earth through a magnificent look out point, casually turned to face her. As she encroached, she noticed how the hedgehog had several inches over her and seemed to have this 'no-nonsense' vibe. Rouge smiled at the stern expression, "My! I'm so jealous of you! You have such gorgeous eyes!"_

_This time the hedgehog looked stunned and Rouge swore she saw blush on the stranger's face. The albino bat laughed as she inched closer amiably, "Your eyes seem to sparkle and it takes me twenty minutes alone with the help of mascara and eye shadow to get my eyes to radiate. I'm Rouge and I hope we can become the best of friends."_

_Shock played on the hedgehog's features before a small smile appeared. Something about this strange hedgehog's smile was infectious and Rouge found herself returning the gesture tenfold. Before the hedgehog could respond Rouge moved closer, "I'm surprised to see one of my kind in this line of business! But I know it'll be so much fun with us girls working together!"_

_Again the hedgehog was shocked but this time surprise morphed into a deep anger; like the hedgehog was simultaneously suffering humiliation and fury. Rouge arched an eyebrow as she watched the hedgehog's jaw clench in anger, as if holding back fire and fury from escaping a deadly trap._

_"…I'm a male," the hedgehog said through gritted teeth as Rouge's eyes widened in a mixture of shock and embarrassment._

_Now that she figured it in all together, it was pretty obvious he was a guy: the superior height, the deep voice, the heavier build, even his facial features. Oh where was her brain today! Her first impression with this guy was probably shot straight to hell in a handbag. Rouge turned twelve different shades of red as she stammered at Shadow, who had on an even more severe glare, "Whoops…I um I-I'm so sorry! I didn't m-mean--!"_

_Before she could finish the black hedgehog muttered something, about her, under his breath and stormed out of the room in a flurry of anger. That day he didn't understand why both his face and his anger were burning. Rouge stood in silence as she watched the last of Shadow's form disappear from the room._

_Once she was sure Shadow was out of hearing range, she burst out laughing, realizing the stupidity of the situation. Rouge laughed until she was blue in the face, "Hahaha! I thought he was a girl!! That's what he gets for being so pretty!!" _

--

Rouge chuckled to herself at the memory of their first encounter. She smirked roguishly as she heard knocking on the door, "Yeah?" In popped the object of her recollections and Shadow walked in with his usual smoothness and composure, "How are you feeling today, Troublemaker?"

The white bat frowned, "…What did you just call me?"

Shadow chuckled at the nickname he had picked out her for. However he deflected her question skillfully, "How are your wounds mending up?"

The white bat remained silent. Shadow sighed; it was obvious she still didn't trust him. He could see all her distrust circulating in those aquamarine orbs of hers, "If you make no plans of escape, then you are free to roam as you see fit."

He paused and Rouge made no verbal response but she merely raised her eyebrows, "You may venture anywhere with exception to the sixth floor east wing."

This of course caused Rouge to hike an eyebrow, "Oh? And just what's in the east wing?"

"…" Shadow didn't reply but his expression grew serious, to the point Rouge got the idea that she shouldn't question him any further, "…Your question holds no wind. As I said: Do. Not. Enter the east wing. I shall see to it later that Iris will change your bandages."

Rouge rubbed the red-crusted bandages and scowled. Shadow didn't need to be a mind reader to know that Rouge wanted blood; she wanted revenge for those who wrecked her club. He studied her silently for a few seconds more before he went on his way and left.

It was only when Rouge was sure that Shadow was good and gone, that she hobbled out of her bed and left her designated room. Now that she wasn't tearing through this place like a manic, she could finally study her surroundings. And truth be told, she was impressed with what she saw.

'_Hot damn!__ This place is a mansion_!'

Taking slow, measured steps, Rouge studied the gorgeous interior of the manor. She felt as if there was a blend of the past and the future in this place. The decorations, the dark coloring; it all made her feel like she was strolling through a grand house in the seventeenth century, and yet, there were elevators and sleek machinery that guaranteed the presence of the present.

With interest Rouge passed through various hallways studying the sculptures and paintings she found. She popped her head into a few rooms, marveling at the beautiful dark-colored furniture and décor.

While the multiple rooms she passed by came in all colors of the spectrum, they all held a morbid dark shade. Reds were burgundy and dark maroons, yellows were rusted bronzes; bright colors were voided as Shadow preferred darkness.

Rouge padded to the end of a hallway where she was met with a large monitor. Rouge smiled in slight fascination as she gently tapped the screen. She didn't think touching the screen would have any consequences, but it did. Letters on the screen appeared in a cool, purple coloring: '_Hello, how may I help you today?'_

Before Rouge pressed the screen agree, another set of words appeared:

_'Your fingerprints do not match those of the residents of the manor. Please identify yourself. Are you…?'_

_A.) __Dr.Hedgehog_

_B.) __Shadow Hedgehog_

_C.) __Guest_

_D.) __Other_

Rouge chuckled to herself, "What's the difference between guest and other?" She shrugged and tapped guest. The high definition screen changed once more as a new set of commands appeared upon the screen, '_How can I help you today?'_

The monitor listed various tasks it could help her with. Rouge pondered slightly as her eyes scrolled the screen cautiously. She finally settled on finding a map of the manor. As the map scrolled up, Rouge finally realized how gigantic the place was.

The manor map indicated at least twelve different stories and she was currently stationed on the sixth. Remembering Shadow's warning about snooping, Rouge checked the eastern wing of the floor and unsurprisingly saw that it was completely barren. _'Surprise, surprise huh?'_

Just as Rouge was continuing her exploration, she suddenly paused. Something, no, someone was right behind her. In a split second Rouge spun around with a roar and nearly slammed her fist into the person standing right behind her.

Rouge stopped her fist hairs away from the face of a white hedgehog. Although Rouge was just milliseconds from hitting her, the silent newcomer hadn't flinched. Blue eyes met black for a moment before the white bat drew back her fist as if she had been burned, "Ah, sorry about that, I thought you were someone else…"

"Apology accepted," Iris replied with a smooth, liquid voice, then she smiled.

The white bat sighed again, "And I'm sorry about the other day...you know where I kinda...smashed your face in with that pan?"

"...It was actually a metal tray," Iris corrected, Rouge swore her eyes flickered for a second.

"Yeah I'm sorry about that," Rouge replied sheepishly.

"It's forgiven," the white hedgehog blinked before she changed topics, "How may I be of service milady?"

"…Huh?"

"How may I be of service?" The hedgehog repeated her question in the same pleasant monotone voice, "You called for me…?"

She pointed to the screen. Rouge chuckled embarrassedly as she saw a blipping red dot appear on the screen. Perhaps in all of her exploration, she had accidentally hit the call button. The ebon-eyed hedgehog continued to focus on her coolly, "…Is there anything you need Lady Rouge?"

"Eh not at the moment, Mister I'm-too-cool-for-manners, is finally letting me roam the place."

For once Iris appeared baffled, "…'Mister I'm-too-cool-for-manners?'"

"You know, Shadow?"

"…Ah I understand now," Iris nodded her head, "You speak sardonically of the master."

The ivory bat chuckled, "It seems we have finally established an understanding now."

Rouge and Iris stared at each other wordlessly. There wasn't hostility in the air, it was just a thoughtful silence. Iris blinked, "I do not see why you speak so unwell of the master. You are the only person the master treats particularly well."

The huntress arched an eyebrow, "What do you mean?"

The handmaiden smiled, "Forgive my ambiguity, but I am implying that Master Shadow is fascinated with your well-being. That is why he has ordered me to serve you to the best of my ability. You are quite lucky that he favors you so. The master takes a certain…fondness to you."

Rouge glanced at her irritably, "And here I thought Shadow was smart; I don't know how much more obvious to make it that I hate his guts and yet he does all refute my anger!" Iris glanced at her innocently, although Rouge was sure what she was doing was intentional, "…How does the master refute your animosity?"

"He's extremely kind to me, he rescued me from a blazing fire, brought me into his home…" Rouge's expression started to become somber, "…took care of me, respected all of my wishes…"

"I see," Iris replied with a knowing smile, "And yet you harness ill thoughts about the master?"

Rouge opened her mouth, frowned, opened it again before she paused, "…I know what you're doing, and it's not going to work." Iris beamed as Rouge continued, "So tell me, did 'Master' Shadow put you up to this too? The ole reverse psychology ploy?"

"Actually, my inquisition is on my own accord," Iris dusted off invisible dust from her elegant black dress before she folded her hands in her lap, "I am merely interested in the creature that peaks my master's…_interest_."

"…And just what type of interest is this?" Rouge's voice wavered.

For once Iris gave her a rather mischievous smirk that made Rouge's face burn, "…Oh, just an interest. One that I've expressly noticed he's doted upon you."

Before Rouge could question her any further, Iris seemed to intentionally cut her off. She fingered one of Rouge's blood-soaked bandages and frowned, "We must take care of these soon; it is most impolite of me to allow a lady to ferment in such filth. Please follow me Lady Rouge, and I shall escort you to the bathhouse."

"Did you just say 'bathhouse'?" Rouge asked.

"Indeed, we have many luxurious Jacuzzis, mud-baths and saunas here in the manor," she beamed at Rouge, "Perhaps you are interested?"

Rouge beamed; suddenly staying under Shadow's care wasn't so bad after all!

--

A steel-toed boot stepped onto the scene of the demolished Club Rouge. Narrow purple eyes glanced around as the area was being surveyed. The echidna clenched her fists tightly; Sonic the Hedgehog was just here! Why did it seem like she was always a second or two behind that guy!?

She cursed under he breath as she continued to glance around; the night was cool and passerbyers were going on their way. The echidna girl heard approaching footsteps and turned just the slightest bit to see two giggling, chatting hedgehogs walking her direction.

The echidna narrowed her eyes and she suddenly swept away into the shadows of the night. The girls continued to gab away, giggling with a pitchy quality as they headed on their way to who knows where; they failed to see the echidna who watched them silently in the darkness, "I'm sooo excited!"

"Me too! I can't believe he's actually at a club!"

"I'm going to buy him a drink!"

"Me too!"

"Nuh-uh! Not before I will!"

"Don't bet on it!"

"Hey…"

Both hedgehogs, one green and the other silver, turned around to see an approaching fuchsia echidna. Despite her strange outfit, she seemed fairly friendly with her bright smile present, "Are these ruins Club…Reu..ben..?"

"Ah," the green hedgehog with hazel eyes spoke, "You mean Club Rouge?"

"Yes," the cloaked echidna giggled, seemingly taking one out of their book, "I meant to say Club Rouge."

"It's so tragic how this place was ruined," the silver one sighed, "It used to be so pretty and cool. I used to come here with my BF all the time."

The green hedgehog gasped, "Shut up!"

"No it's true. Club Rouge was such a cool place," the girl sighed dreamily, "If only it wasn't incarcerated…you know with the flames and all…"

"…You mean incinerated," the orchid echidna said, her voice loosing its put-on mirth; she glanced in-between the girls as if questioning their intelligence.

"Yeah! Incinerated!"

The fuchsia echidna narrowed her eyes; the longer she listened to these girls, the stronger her desire to smash their heads together grew. She was even sure her knife-hand was starting to twitch involuntarily. The second they turned their backs to her, the echidna stepped toward them, her eyes shinning ominously as her hands slowly stretched out toward their necks.

"--come with us, Sonic the Hedgehog."

"…What was that?" the fuchsia said, blinking at the girls who turned to face her.

"I said wanna come with us? We're going to a club were Sonic the Hedgehog is gonna be! Ooh he's dreamy!"

"Yum!" the silver hedgehog sighed.

"…You know where Sonic the Hedgehog is?" the echidna asked with no hidden disbelief in her voice.

"Yup. So are ya comin with…Er, what's your name anyways?" The silver hedgehog asked.

The girls missed the way her eyes shifted to the left, "…Cassandra."

"Cool, so comin' with us Cassie?"

Cassandra's knife hand twitched as the sound of her nickname, "Yes. I'll do _anything_ to see Sonic."

--

The fuchsia echidna was rather disgusted with what she was seeing at this place. The way the girls were dancing on the stage was awful. She opened her mouth wordlessly before she shut it with a frown upon her face. She hoped to be out of here in no more than ten seconds flat. The blaring music, the bright lights, it was all combining to give her a great big headache and nausea.

She went over to the neon-bright bar, which caused her to squint her eyes, "…Water. Ice water. Now."

The bartender nodded before he began to prep her drink. Before he could launch into any fancy-smancy tricks, she grabbed the drink and downed it greedily. The bartender looked disheartened, with her interrupting his act and all, but he said nothing and went to attend another customer.

"…This place is giving me a headache," she groaned to herself.

"Ditto."

She didn't bother glancing toward the male voice, "Leave me alone. I have little patience for fools."

However the male sounded amused, "Well someone woke up on the wrong side of the mattress. So did you fall off, or were you kicked off?"

"Look here," the echidna hissed, narrow eyes sharpening, "You are conversing with the wrong person. Do not doubt that I shall not…"

The echidna paused as she turned to stare at the newcomer. Sitting beside her was a tall dark blue hedgehog who was nonchalantly kicking back a glass of water. His eyes were an incomprehensible color in the darkness but if she had to guess, she'd say they were light. He downed the glass and smirked at her.

Her mouth went dry, "…Sonic?"

A light flickered in his eyes momentarily before his smile died away slightly, "...I have to give you that one, your eyes work."

The second Sonic turned to grab his second complimentary glass. He missed the way her smile festered into a scowl and the way her eyes narrowed predatorily. She slowly rose to her feet behind him as her eyes iced over ominously. She licked her lips; she had finally found him.

"…Mine…"

--

Eggman stood staring at the hulking metallic structure. All it took now was a code to open this awaiting treasure. Metal Sonic looked as impassive as never, although now he was twice as unsure about opening this thing as before. But there was no stopping his creator now; whatever happened, they would reap the consequences.

Eggman's gloved fingers stretched over the console's keypad until he found a comfortable fit. He released a deep, content sigh as he relished the air of success. Success was a wonderful elixir that nowadays he rarely tasted. But when success was there, he savored it sweetly.

"M-a-g-n-o-l-i-a," he spelled out to himself with each key he pressed.

A loud clicking was heard as the sound of machinery whirling echoed throughout the volcano. Eggman stepped back beside Metal Sonic as he watched the ancient technology come to life. Even after all these years and the terrible environment of the surroundings, his grandfather's machinery still worked. What a testimony to his brilliance!

As the last buckles and bolts unfastened, the gigantic, silver door unhinged. Eggman and Metal Sonic exchanged glances with each other, then approached the doors. Eggman took hold of the left door as Metal took the right. The three other androids joined alongside of Eggman as they took hold of the door as well; Metal wouldn't need any assistance in this.

In a combined effort they pried the door open. The doors proved to be unyielding as if barely budged with their combined strengths. Eggman stamped his feet into the ground and roared, forcing every ounce of might into wrenching the door open.

The doctor snarled as new sweat began to pour down his face, "No wretched door shall keep me from my grandfather's work! Everyone! I command you to work! _Work_!"

Eggman roared with anger as he pulled alongside of his creations. The three androids tightened their grips as they continued to tug at the large door. Metal Sonic's metallic sneakers dug further into the soil as he continued his effort. Little by little he could see the door moving as he felt the uncomfortable grating of his bolts as he exerted himself to his limit.

Metal poured his efforts into the door as he began to hear his systems whining from the overwhelming stress. The pressure was starting to grow too great for the androids and soon they began to overload as smoke and sparks came from their systems.

One android even caught fire, then a second. The two androids continued to burn as they forced the doors open. The great stress was starting to even wear away on Metal Sonic's superior systems. He could 'feel' the unlovely snaps and breaks of multiple wirings in his left arm.

His systems began to warn him of stress overload as the ball-and-socket joint between his shoulder began to waft black smoke and spark hazardously. The door eased bit by bit as Metal continued his relentless pull, '_Today, this cursed door shall be opened. I do not care if I loose both of my arms and legs to do so, but it shall open!' _

Orange and red sparks bubbled from his arm like a substitute of blood. Just as he heard one last vicious snap in his left arm, his door gave way and swung wide open. With the unexpected force, Metal found himself flung across the cavern like a rag doll.

Eggman and the remaining android ceased their pulling. Panting slightly, Eggman came to stand before the opened door. He turned and glanced at Metal Sonic, who slowly rose to his feet. Metal Sonic held his sparkling arm as if it was broken. Through his haze of sweat, Eggman grinned at him, "…Well done, my creation! Well done! The second we return to base, I shall restore you to perfection!"

The cobalt hedgehog nodded his head, "Thank you master. It pleases me to know I have served you well."

"Well indeed," Eggman turned around to face the opened doors.

Eggman walked into the titanium room until he pressed his hand against something. It was nearly pitch dark inside, so there was not much to see, but Eggman thought his hand was upon glass. The doctor turned to faced Metal Sonic, "I need illumination."

Metal Sonic raised his good hand to his temple, and his crimson eyes seared five times as brightly. The room was lit with the eerie red glow and Eggman soon found that he was glancing at a giant capsule. Inside of it looked to be a dark hedgehog. Although he was unconscious, his face was contorted in pain. Wires and tubing were wrapped around his arms and legs as if they were a binding, a restraint.

_'As if someone was meaning to keep this creature imprisoned,_' Metal Sonic observed to himself privately.

Eggman smiled victoriously, "…We have done it, grandfather. Your treasure is safe with us…"

-**To be continued!**


End file.
